


Selembar Potret Cinta

by denisaomine8



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, God Spare Me.jpeg, M/M, OOC, Sinet abis, alay, ngampung tenan
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 16:04:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8167823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denisaomine8/pseuds/denisaomine8
Summary: Kisah antara si antisosial penggila bangsa Aves dan mantan playboy yang nyatanya anak mama.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Halooooo~
> 
> Saya pun kembali rilis dengan jumlah words mantap diatas 10k~

" HATSYIM!!"

 

" HATSYIM!!"

 

" _HAAT_ —"

 

" KAMMY!!! _HASYIM, HASYIM, HASYIM_ MULU KAMU!! MINUM OBAT SANA!!"

 

" .... iya, Nyak. **_HUAAATTTSSY_** ** _—_** "

 

" KAMMYYY!!!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Selasa cerah berseri nampak berkebalikan dengan kondisi Kaminaga. Bukan, bukan. Ini bukan majas. Nyatanya, tampang sembab kayak habis menerjang badai tujuh hari tujuh malam plus dua buah naga kembar warna ijo neon yang ngekos di hidung si marga Kazuo sudah jadi bukti autentik kalau dia sama sekali tidak bisa dikatakan sehat.

 

Obat andalan keluarganya sudah ditenggak setelah sarapan. Satu kaplet bundar warna putih harusnya tengah bekerja menyebar zat parasetamol ke seluruh saraf yang ada di tubuh. Tinggal masalahnya—

 

" Nyak, palaku puyeng masa. Pengen _bobok_ di kasur."

 

Nyonya Yukizome Kazuo yang tengah menjemur pakaian langsung memutar badan ke teras rumah. Anaknya yang malang tengah duduk di kursi berbahan kayu jati, sesekali elap ingus dan—Ya Ampun, tampang beler+blo'onnya non-Kaminaga sekaleh.

 

Selagi berkacak pinggang, wanita cantik dengan rambut oranye yang dikuncir _ponytail_ itu menghela nafas.

 

" Yaudah. Balik tidur lagi aja sana. Nanti Nyak telponin wali kelasmu."

 

Mata si fusion kambing+naga langsung ngebelo, badan menjurus ke depan, tangan lurus di udara, " _YHA_. JANGAN NYAK."

 

" _'Yha, jangan'_ jidatmu. Kamu lagi sakit begini masa mau dipaksain ke sekolah—"

 

" AKU ADA ULANGAN NYAK!! ULANGAN!!"

 

 _Olive_ redup menatap penuh selidik duplikat lelakinya. Kaminaga jadi kicep diliatin Nyak. Abis gimana yah kan Nyaknya Kaminaga cakep bae kek Ashley Gre*ne. Cakep-cakep keibuan gitu~ wwwwww~

 

" ...... yakin?"

 

" IYA NYAK. SUER TEKEWER-KEWER. Aku kan cuma pen curhat sama Nyak."

 

" ... yaudah, nanti tunggu Babe—"

 

" KAMMY!!"

 

Gerungan motor dengan tipe mesin yang jelas diatas 125cc menginterupsi dialog si ibu dan anak. Nampak Amari lagi nunggu di depan pagar dengan motor Ninja hitam andalannya. Tampang uluhuy ganteng si ntong mah kek mau ngajak ngapel ceweknya~

 

Kaminaga pun bangkit, nyosor ke Nyak, cium tangan, minta uang jajan, dan pergi melenggang ke arah motor—tetep pede meski muka awut-awutan kayak jemuran baru diperes.

 

Yukizome melambai dari kejauhan, " MAKKUN~!! TOLONG JAGAIN KAMMY YAA!! KALO PERLU RANTAI AJA BIAR GAK NGACIR KEMANA-MANA!!!"

 

" _YES, MA'AM_!!"

 

Langkah itu terhenti. Kaminaga memutar kepalanya ke belakang—sang mamah _gelis_ tercinta masih babay-babayan di depan rumah. _Doa ibu selalu mengiringi kamu, jadilah anak manis dan raih prestasi biar bisa masuk ke Kibougamine College yah_ —udah kebaca banget mimik mukanya dah ah. 17 tahun dikelonin mama membuatnya hapal luar kelapa—eh, kepala--soal mamah tercinta. Tetangga sekitar yang keliatan risih mulai curi pandang ke arah sumber suara. Dalam hati dirinya ngebatin sedih,

 

" Ya Tuhan, kenapa hidup gue begini banget."

 

 

 

 

 

" Lo juga jangan kongkalikong sama Nyak gue kek. Sama-sama do'esnya nih ya kalian."

 

Amari memutar kunci pada kopling setelah motornya sampai di sudut parkiran kosong. Alisnya mengkerut intens.

 

" Parah mana sama lo yang sekongkol sama bang Reymond buat nyeburin gue di kolam lelenya Opah Louis? _Demi tangan prostetik Yuuki-sensei_ , yang lo lakuin bahkan lebih parah tau gak."

 

" Ya kan salah lo yang kelamaan ngeluyur kesono buat nyari Frate doang. Bang Rey itu perhatian sama lo, Mar. Harusnya lo bersyukur dia sampe rela gak benerin motornya cuma buat nguberin elo," * _sniff*_  " dan Frate."

 

Menaikkan sebelah alisnya, Amari nyengir, " kalo begitu lo juga sama. Tante Yukizome kan sayang banget sama elo."

 

Kaminaga langsung manyun, disusul dengan--

 

" **_HUAAATTTSSYYIIIIIM!!!!!!_** "

 

" **IDIEW NGEJAUH SANA LO!** "

 

" **WANJAY LO MARIJAN!** "

 

 

 

 

 

" _Ew_. Ada yang lagi sakit nih."

 

Baru juga dateng, muka songong Hatano yang lagi ngemut permen lolipop di depan mejanya udah bikin tensi darah Kaminaga naik lagi.

 

" Bacot lu."

 

" Oh, balasan terlalu enerjik untuk ukuran orang yang lagi kurang fit modelan lo. _Selamat pagi juga, **KAMBINGNAGA** -kun_."

 

" Tai lu."

 

" Tai mah di jamban, Kaminaga. Ngapain lo omongin coba? Pengen makan?"

 

" Njing--"

 

" **Udah cukup**. Aku jadi gak konsen baca karena mulut sial kalian."

 

" Jitsui, mulut lo bahkan jauh lebih sialan lagi dari kita."

 

Jitsui menutup bukunya, kemudian menatap Hatano. Lumut kelabu menjanjikan jutaan ancaman implisit yang membuat si belah tengah mulai merasa tak nyaman.

 

" Oke, mungkin Kaminaga doang yang mulutnya paling sialan disini,"

 

" _HEI_!"

 

Tatapan masih intens tanpa terdistraksi sedikit pun.

 

" ... Iya, iya. Gue juga."

 

Jitsui tersenyum (maha sadis), " terima kasih atas pengakuannya, Hatano." Lalu kembali menikmati bukunya dengan damai.

 

 

 

 

 

Tidak ada jam yang lebih baik daripada kelas Yuriko- _sensei_.

 

Setidaknya itulah yang Kaminaga pikirkan.

 

" Kalian akan ibu beri tugas untuk minggu depan nanti. Jadi tolong catat semua bahan yang ada di papan tulis."

 

Ini yang bikin Kaminaga bete. Tugas.

 

Melirik Odagiri, yang mahsyuk mencatat dengan cermat semua yang ditorehkan kapur putih itu menambah ilfil si Kazuo. Ah elah, kali itu _alibi_ nya doang biar makin disayang sama Yuriko- _sensei_.

 

" Saodah, sesekali kagak usah nulis emang gak bisa? Rajin amat lu."

 

" Biarin. Ini kan tugas."

 

 _Emangnya lu pikir ini apaan? Ketoprak?_ " Ya iya keles. Gue juga tau ini tugas. Cuma kan ini berkelompok, ada Miyoshi atau Sakuma buat nulisin tugasnya. Santai aja kale~"

 

Hatano berhenti menulis, namun tak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari papan tulis, " Kaminaga, gue _jealous_ sama otak _sableng_ kek punya lo. Hidup apa-apa serba _'santaaai_ ' mulu. Andai aja gue punya satu, mungkin gue bakal keluar dari sekolah ini dan mulai berkarir jadi juragan kambing di rumah."

 

" Wanjrit lo, Hatano."

 

" Kaminaga kan dapet stok otaknya di pasar impres, barteran sama otak kambing. Jamak lah isinya kosong semua."

 

Amari nyembur. Hatano gebrak meja. Odagiri nutup mulut biar ketawanya gak kedengeran.

 

Kaminaga kontan melotot ke mahluk yang duduk di sebelah Sakuma. Miyoshi dan kikik geli bersepuh liciknya sungguh nyebelin pake buanget. Ini udah masuk penghinaan level tinggi namanya!

 

" _Watdepak, Miyoshi_."

 

Miyoshi kibas _uchiwa_ merah marun di depan Kaminaga, masang muka jyijyik yang dibuat-buat, " _Idiew_. Diem kamu, kambing. Virusmu nyebar kesini tau."

 

Kali ini Fukumoto nyaris-- _iya, nyaris_ \--nyembur.

 

" Ada yang mulai jadi kampret disini yah, _Fuck-u-moto_." -- _hatchuu_. Kaminaga elap ingus kelar nyindir si gede. Tapi batas kesabaran Fukumoto juga gak sedalam lautan Jepang, jadi dia tetiba OOC dan nyembur balik,

 

" Bacod lu, Kambing-naga. Urusin _beler_ lu dulu sana."

 

" Hayo, hayo barisan belakang, tolong jangan ribut!"

 

Teguran halus sang guru honorer mengheningkan geng Kaminaga. Namun nampaknya tak bertahan lama. Hatano mengangkat tangannya dan berujar santai,

 

 

 

" **_Sensei_ , Kaminaga kentut.**"

 

 

 

Seisi kelas langsung ketawa histeris. Amari ketawa heboh sambil gedor-gedor meja. Miyoshi cekikikan. Sakuma, Fukumoto, dan Jitsui nyembur. Odagiri ngegembungin pipi, hampir gak kuat nahan ketawa lagi.

 

" BANGKEK LO HATANOOO!!!"

 

Sebelum melayangkan tinju ke kepala si belah tengah, Kaminaga merasa ada satu orang yang sama sekali tidak ikut _bandwagon_ ini. Memutar kepala ke arah sampingnya, tepatnya di barisan dekat jendela, sosok pemuda dengan rambut _cobalt blue_ bentuk cepak hanya kalem mengamati luar kaca---ke arah burung-burung yang terbang di langit biru. Damai sejahtera tanpa kontra sana-sini.

 

' ... _Tazaki_..'

 

 

 

 

 

Menenteng kamera Canyon bersamanya, Kaminaga bergegas keluar dari kelas, menyelak kerumunan cewek yang pengen PDKT dengannya, mengabaikan ajakan buat main bola ataupun nolak undangan spesial buat nyari belalang di kebon sekolah ( _ini siapa sih yang ngajak_ )----hingga satu pasang kakinya sampai di belakang sekolah dengan selamat. Semak dengan tanaman asoka merah disusun rapi di bawah pohon belimbing. Satu-satunya bangku panjang disana sudah ada yang--oh.

 

 _Itu dia_.

 

Kaminaga mundur perlahan. Kamera disiapkan. Lensa dipaskan. Dan kemudian---

 

 

" Iya, Gabriel. Aku juga merindukanmu."

 

 

_Ha? Gabriel?_

 

 

" Dan kalian semua."

 

 

... _Hah?_

 

 

Kepo, Kaminaga mencoba melangkah lebih dekat. Namun Tuhan sendiri nampaknya lagi iseng dengan Kaminaga. Karena--

 

**CRACK**

 

" -- _ah_!"

 

**CRACK**

 

" -- _yah_ \--!"

 

\--ada ranting sial yang terinjak _sneakers_ hitamnya.

 

**Dua kali.**

 

" ..."

 

" ..."

 

" AAAAAAAHHHH--!!"

 

Sebagaimana karakter cempreng berpikiran simpel pada umumnya, Kaminaga lantas jerit kolosal--bener-bener gak mikirin tempat dan kondisi. Barisan semut yang jalan di dekatnya keburu wara-wiri entah kemana. Bahkan merpati disana langsung terbang berhamburan ke udara.

 

Dan mata sipit yang menyimpan sekelumat misteri itu melihatnya.

 

 _Melihatnya_.

 

Mata coklat ikut menatapnya balik. Saling tatap dalam lebih dari lima detik.

 

Kaminaga tertegun.

 

Parah.

 

Kaminaga nampaknya membuat suatu kesalahan besar.

 

 

 

" Um, halo? Uhh. Maaf. Tadi gak sengaja lewat sini, jadi--"

 

" Gak apa-apa kok."

 

 

Ah, ya. Mana mungkin bisa percaya begitu aja kalau ada orang yang gak sengaja lewat di tempat yang nihil keramaian kayak di belakang sekolah.

 

Tapi Kaminaga juga kehabisan alasan. Gak sempet mikir sih.

 

 

Mengumpulkan segenap keberanian yang dia miliki, Kaminaga maju bak petugas upacara. Dada busung ke depan. Raut wajah sekeras batu. Tarik napas dalam-dalam, dan hembuskan perlahan. Kaki melangkah kayak robot _Power Ranger_ jaman baheula. Kamera saling benturan dengan dada bidangnya.

 

" B-boleh duduk disini?"

 

" Boleh _atuh_ , masa kagak."

 

Setelah menghempaskan pantat ke bangku, pemilik marga Kazuo menghela nafas.

 

Susah banget cuma buat duduk doang ih najong dah.

 

" L-lo.. kalo b-boleh tau, n-ngapain lo disini?"

 

" Ngasih makan merpati."

 

 

 **Konfirmasi** : _anak ini rada aneh_. Oh, enggak gitu--ralat lagi : **ANEH TULEN**.

 

 

" Kamu sendiri _teh_ ngapain keliaran disini sambil bawa-bawa kamera?"

 

 _Nah. Ini nih_.

 

" ...err. Apa ya, hobi aja. Pengen motret pemandangan di sekitar sini."

 

" Kan disini cuma ada pohon belimbing sama pohon asoka aja. Apanya yang bagus _atuh,_ Mas?"

 

Mampus lu kambing.

 

" Yah.. _Anu_. Ituuuuu---" dia mulai panik, " _ya ada dong_. Tiap objek kan ada nilai estetikanya sendiri, sekalipun itu cuma pohon cabe atau tauge doang. Kalo kita ngebidiknya bagus, hasilnya kan jadi _amazing_." _Sesekali lah sok internasional biar keliatan kece_ \---Kaminaga tersenyum (sok) _cool_. Berasa jadi bule dia.

 

" Oh." Tazaki tersenyum, tangan bergerak mengelus burung merpati di pangkuannya, " Mungkin emang beda yah, pandangan fotografer _teh_ sama orang biasa. Dari sudut pandangku atau orang lain emang keliatannya _'ah, ini mah apaan cuma beginian aja.'_ , tapi kalo buat kamu--itu malah jadi yang _'Ini tuh keajaiban! Eureka! Aku gak pernah liat yang sebagus ini!'_. Gitu kan?"

 

Kaminaga mangap.

 

Bukan hanya mengakui bahwa dunia fotografi sama sekali bukan _sense_ -nya, Tazaki memberikan pendapat seakan _dia_ itu yang fotografer handal.

 

Nasihat Nyak bergema dalam kepalanya : _' kadang orang lain bisa jauh lebih peka dan paham soal apapun daripada diri kita sendiri.'._

 

Kaminaga serasa menemukan belahan jiwanya. Pangerannya. Rajanya. Jodohnya. Calon suaminya. Dua hati serasa disiram lem _power glue_. Melekat. Bagai surat dengan perangko. Selai dengan kacang. _Strawberry_ dengan _shortcake_. Pikachu dengan Satoshi. Tim Rocket dengan Nyasu. Masked Tuxedo dengan Sailor Moon. Gundam _series_ dengan Sunrise _Corp_ (ini apaan). Monokuma dengan Danganronpa. Natsuki dengan Emilia. Ram dengan Rem. Sorey dengan Mikleo.

 

Ah, indahnya hidup.

 

Sungai ilham diciduk dengan pengki raksasa dan dijeburkan langsung ke atas kepala si cepak coklat. Berasa kayak dilahirkan kembali.

 

Boleh Kaminaga peluk Tazaki dan minta cipok mesra? ;-*

 

Belom nembak aja kayak berasa udah nembak.

 

" ... Oh. _Hehe_. Gitu ya?"

 

Ah.

 

Sayang Kaminaga belom siap mental buat yang satu itu.

 

 

 

 

 

" Nyak."

 

Kaminaga ambil posisi duduk di sebelah sang ibunda. Yukizome menoleh ke arahnya sambil mengulum senyum. Di tangannya ada beberapa pilinan benang wol yang sedang dirajut, " Kenapa?"

 

" Ceritain kisah cinta Nyak semasa sekolah dong."

 

" Kenapa kamu? Butuh referensi buat pacaran?" Yukizome menghela nafas, bahan rajutan diletakkan di atas meja, " Kaminaga, kamu inget aturan Nyak kan?"

 

" _'Jangan pacaran sebelum kerja'_. Ya iya dong, aku inget. Tapi sekarang beda cerita, Nyak."

 

Yukizome melotot, " Nih anak bader amat ya---dibilang kagak ada pacara--"

 

" Nyak," Kaminaga mengatup kedua tangan ibunya. Tatapan serius membuat muka nyonya Kazuo mengerut, " aku gak lagi pacaran. Aku cuma pengen nanya. Percaya sama aku napa. Tanya sono ke Amari kalo gak percaya."

 

Lagi-lagi ada helaan nafas.

 

" Iya, iya. Nyak percaya sama kamu."

 

Cengiran di wajah putra semata wayang membuat Yukizome terpana. Astaga, udah berapa tahun terlewat ini, hm? Kaminaga tumbuh jadi lelaki sejati dan Yukizome baru sadar sekarang.

 

" ... Kisah cinta ya? Mungkin daripada cinta, ini lebih tepat ke 'bertepuk sebelah tangan'."

 

" Lho? Kok gitu sih?"

 

" Dulu, waktu Nyak masih seumuran kamu, Nyak pernah naksir cowok." Senyum yang sarat nostalgia pun terbentuk, " dia orangnya cakep, kalem, pinter, tinggi---"

 

" Kayak aku dong?" Alis Kaminaga naik turun kayak lift. Yukizome langsung mencubit gemas pipi gembilnya, " AWW!! W-W-WHNYAKK!! WAKWIT NWIH WHNYAK!!"--- _ditranslate sebagai : ' Aww! N-N-Nyak! sakit nih Nyak!'_.

 

" Makanya jangan suka kege'eran. Nyak jadi gemes pengen cubit pipi kamu kan."

 

Menggosok pipinya, Kaminaga mengeluh, " ... tapi kan gak usah pake dicubit segala kali, Nyak."

 

" Maaf Kammy~"

 

" Au ah."

 

" Yaudah. Gini deh, lanjutin apa enggak nih?"

 

" Lanjutin dong!!"

 

" Oke.. Jadi--tadi sampai mana?"

 

" _Cakep, kalem, tinggi, putih_."

 

" Ah, ya. Itu. Bentar ya, Nyak ambilin kue dulu, sekalian ngemil."

 

Saat Nyak'nya Kaminaga pergi ke ruang makan, Kaminaga kepikiran kejadian di sekolah tadi. Dan tugas, tentunya. Andai aja dia punya kesempatan buat masukin Tazaki ke kelompoknya, mungkin peluang biar dia bisa lebih deket sama si _Pigeon-freak_ itu makin besar.

 

Begitu Yukizome kembali dengan sepiring kue keranjang goreng yang ditata rapi, satu kotak susu sapi segar rasa coklat, serta dua gelas bening dalam nampan, Kaminaga lekas bertanya, " Nyak, betewe aku ada kerja kelompok bikin maket bangunan. Teras rumah aku pake ya?"

 

" Sekarang?"

 

Kaminaga berdiri dan langsung nyomot satu iris, " Enggak. Besok kali. Soalnya aku mau ngomongin dulu ke temen-temen aku."

 

" .... terserah aja sih. Jangan lupa gelar tikar ya!"

 

" Iya, iya."

 

Setelah duduk kembali ke sofa, Yukizome meletakkan kue dan susu itu di atas meja.

 

" Lanjut?"

 

" Iya dong."

 

" Jadi.. ya--ceritanya Nyak naksir sama cowok itu. Lagian juga kita temenan dari kecil sih, bertiga sama Babeh-mu. Udah banyak hal yang kita lakuin bareng-bareng. Tapi--"

 

" Tapi?"

 

" Nyak.. gak nyatain perasaan ke dia."

 

" Sekalipun dia udah lama deket sama Nyak?"

 

" _Sekalipun dia udah lama deket sama Nyak_ , ya."

 

" Kenapa?"

 

" Karena Nyak takut. Mental Nyak buat hal-hal romens begitu tuh ciut banget.

 

Tapi pas kelulusan, Nyak bener-bener nyesel. Gak lama kita wisuda, dia bilang udah dijodohin dan mau lanjut kuliah di luar negeri. Nyak sayang sama dia, tapi Nyak terlalu cemen. Nyak pernah mikir _'kalo aja aku lebih berani nyatain, mungkin aja ada yang berubah'_. Cuma lama kelamaan pemikiran itu jadi berubah. Karena Nyak pun mikir lagi, _apa iya, dengan nyatain perasaan itu bisa bikin cowok yang Nyak suka itu berbalik suka juga_? Enggak, kan? Pun kalo iya, Nyak yakin hubungan kita bakal ditentang abis-abisan, dan bakal berakhir begitu juga."

 

Kaminaga tertegun. Kunyahan kue di dalam mulut berhenti mendadak.

 

Yukizome berkedip, lalu mengibaskan tangannya di depan muka si anak, " ah, gak usah dipikirin lah ya. Udah masa lalu ini kok. Lagian hidup Nyak juga bisa berakhir bahagia sama Sakakura- _kun_. Dia bahagia, Nyak bahagia. Semua bahagia. _Fair_ , kan?"

 

 _' Tapi wajah Nyak sama sekali gak begitu bahagia._ '

 

 

" Tapi Nyak bahagia gak sih punya anak kayak aku?"

 

 

_' Apa Nyak masih punya kesempatan buat ngejar cinta pertamanya kalau aku gak (pernah) dilahirkan di dunia ini?'_

 

Tangan putih mulus menarik tubuh Kazuo muda dalam sebuah pelukan. Walau Kaminaga tak bisa melihat langsung, dia merasakan liuk senyum bahagia di bahunya.

 

" Iya dong. Bahagia banget malah. Kamu kan hadiah dari Tuhan buat kami. Kamu tuh pelengkap hidup kami."

 

Kaminaga menatap sendu ke depan.

 

Bukan _'kebahagiaan'_ , melainkan _'hidup'_.

 

Jadi Nyak pun tetep belom bahagia sepenuhnya ya, sama Babeh?

 

 

*

 

 

Kaminaga menatap kosong ke depan. Gordon- _sensei_ masih betah nyerocos pake bahasa Inggris. Para murid kasak-kusuk gak jelas kayak _'kapan sih kelarnya?_ ', atau _'Ngemeng molo nih orang'_ dan yang paling goblok adalah _'Enaknya minum teh pucuk harum~'_ \---terakhir malah sempet-sempetnya ngiklan pula. Semua beresonansi dalam satu irama dan itu sama sekali gak masuk ke telinga maupun jiwa pemilik marga Kazuo.

 

Melirik jam dinding di atas papan tulis, Kaminaga menghela nafas, lalu mengamati penjelasan panjang soal penggunaan 'To Be' tanpa minat.

 

_' Pengen pulaaaang~'_

 

Tazaki diam-diam melirik Kaminaga. Saat kepalanya tercetus ide dadakan, dia membuka halaman buku tulis yang paling belakang, merogoh pulpen _Fountain_ dalam tempat pensil warna biru dongker, lalu menulis sesuatu---( _hanya Tuhan yang tahu isi tulisannya)_. Begitu selesai, kertas tersebut disobek, dilipat, dan dijejalkan ke dalam kantong celana.

 

Setelahnya, dia lanjut menulis materi di papan tulis, mengabaikan Kaminaga yang tetep kalem walau diimpor remasan bekas bungkus gorengan dari kawan-kawannya (mungkin pengen manggil atau sekedar ngode, tapi gak kunjung ditoleh yang bersangkutan).

 

_' Maa, biarin aja lah.'_

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

" Kaminaga galau."

 

Berbisik dengan paduka ratu penggosip+narsis macam Miyoshi merupakan kesalahan besar. Apalagi pas ngumpul kek begini.

 

Karena setelahnya, Miyoshi nyindir dengan volume suara yang menyaingi toak pusakanya Akutsu- _sensei_ pas hari pramuka, " OOOOOH. ADA YANG LAGI GALAU RUPANYA~"

 

Kalau Miyoshi setan, Jitsui iblisnya. Karena, " **_Kaminaga_** **_galau_**? Berarti kamu udah bosen hidup dong? Mau kubantu biar bisa sampai ke akhirat dengan cepat? Didorong lewat jendela itu juga bisa kok. Kalo mau paket _express_ , nyawamu 2x lebih cepat terpisah dari raga."

 

Seseorang tolong berikan hidayah pada Jitsui agar berhenti mencetuskan ide untuk menghilangkan nyawa seseorang. Dan tolong bimbing Miyoshi ke pintu pertaubatan yang sebenar-benarnya.

 

" Tuh, Kammy. Udah dikasih _advertisement_ spesial dari Jiji. Mau pilih paket biasa atau ekspres? Nyawa lo tetep raib juga kok, tenang aja." Nah, ini jinnya, Hatano.

 

Tiga penjahat bengis bermuka bayi bersatu untuk melempar Kaminaga keluar dari dunia fana. Odagiri memikirkan kembali alasan dia yang mau-mauan aja gabung dengan geng mereka dan berusaha kabur dari kenyataan. Fukumoto bangkit dan menyodorkan bekal roti panggang dengan isian meises warna-warni plus susu kental manis ke Kaminaga yang lagi mendung di pojokan jendela.

 

Dengan kalem, Kaminaga menggeleng, " _Thanks_. Gue udah kenyang."

 

Fukumoto yang tak pernah berbicara banyak hanya mengangguk dan kembali pulang dengan tangan---ralat, perasaan hampa. _Tidak berhasil_. Padahal tuh anak biang maruk kalo urusan makanan, si perampok langganan di wilayah kerajaan _bento_ milik Fukumoto tiap jam istirahat tiba. Sifat galau merubah seseorang dengan sangat drastis.

 

Badai besar sebentar lagi melanda tempat ini, sodara-sodara.

 

Miyoshi mengedikan bahu, " udahlah. Biarin aja. Entar juga kalau dia udah di ambang limit langsung nyerocos lagi."

 

" **_Seseorang yang perutnya sama sekali gak ada limit kek modelan lo gak usah banyak bacot_**."

 

Lewat tiga tumpukan kotak _bento_ kosong yang masing-masing setinggi hampir satu meter (jangan tanya kenapa si narsis bisa makan sebanyak itu), Miyoshi melempar tatapan membunuh ke arah Hatano.

 

" **_Masih mending non-limit tapi punya stok makanan sendiri ketimbang ada limit tapi hobi ngejarah makanan orang_**."

 

Gantian Hatano yang melotot ke arah Miyoshi.

 

" ITU KAN KARENA LO _TAJIR_ , **BABI**."

 

" Itu berarti lo syirik sama gue. Syirik tanda tak mampu. Terima aja kenyataannya, **MONYET**."

 

" **ANJING**."

 

" WOIWOIWOIWOI!! KOK JADI LO-LO PADA YANG RIBUT SIH??!"

 

Sebelum perkelahian sia-sia yang menumpahkan darah dimulai, Amari langsung melerai duo cebol.

 

" Amari- _san_ , biar kubantu."

 

**_NGEENG_ **

 

Deru mesin membuat kelas hening. Alis saling berkerut karena suara asing yang berisik ini nampaknya terlalu dekat. Semua mata tertuju pada Jitsui dan--

 

" YA TUHAN, JITSUII!! KENAPA LO BAWA **_GERGAJI MESIN_** KE SEKOLAH??!!"

 

" Eh?" Dengan watados yang sungguh _alsdlkgwerguiocgqdr_ , Jitsui lanjut senyum dan mengangkat tiga jari kayak anak metal, " Ini kan.. _DEATH_!"

 

Pose tiruan dari karakter di anime sebelah tidak membuat ketegangan berakhir. Semua orang mundur teratur dan menjauhi Jitsui. Memanjatkan doa dan _shalawat_ agar anggota badan tetap utuh dan masih bisa hidup damai keesokan harinya.

 

" Lo. Matiin itu. Sekarang." Titah Miyoshi. Hatano udah gelayutan di tangannya, mulut menganga dan mata melotot horror (lupa sama pertengkarannya tadi)--- sawan ngeliat sohib semasa kecil ngeluarin sifat do'esnya di waktu yang sama sekali tidak tepat.

 

Jitsui hanya mengedikan bahu, " kalian gak asik, huh."

 

Tombol _off_ ditekan dan semua orang bernafas lega.

 

Baru juga kelar, tetiba Kaminaga menggedor meja---menarik semua atensi kawan-kawannya.

 

" Wah, udah sehat lagi nih anak."

 

" Kenapa ini? Lo abis dapet _angpao_ dari siapa?"

 

Telunjuk Jitsui mengelus tombol _on_ (lagi)," Udah mutusin mau pake jalur ekspres atau alternatif?"

 

Kaminaga menggeleng kuat, " KAGAK! Apa-apaan kalian. Nggak, gue punya permintaan nih."

 

" Ya?"

 

" Tazaki masuk ke kelompok kita ya? Yang tugas buat maket itu."

 

 

 

_Hening._

_Hening._

_Hening._

 

 

 

Semua lampu tetiba mati dan hantu Diana muncul lalu membunuh semua yang ada disana.

 

Enggak, gila. Author lagi gak pake Lights Out!AU. Ini fiksi murni romens komedi yang penuh bulu, bukan horror tulen penghancur mental :-)

 

" Oh, kirain ada apa. Yaudah sih. Terserah. Lagian kita juga bisa pas jadi sembilan orang kan?"

 

Hatano melipat tangannya di belakang kepala, " kan **kalo** dia mau, Miyoshi."

 

" Ya itu sih terserah dia lah. Kalo masih betah jadi anak ayam kesasar sih gak jadi masalah. **_Selagi itu gak ngancurin rambut gue tentunya_**."

 

Semua orang memutar mata di depannya. _Ya ampun, mulai lagi_.

 

" Nggak kok, _guys_. Dia pasti mau. Oh, dan kita ngerjain tugasnya di rumah gue ya? Ayo doooong. Ya? Ya? Ya?"

 

Menyapu pandang pada teman-temannya---yang merespon dengan anggukan, si coklat _auburn_ menghela nafas. Keping coklat berotasi ke depan dan tangan bersidekap di depan dada, vonis pun keluar, " oke. Habis pulang sekolah."

 

Kaminaga sumringah, " boleh ya? YIPPIE!!!"

 

Serupa monyet abis dilemparin pisang, Kaminaga loncat kegirangan dan bergegas keluar dari kelas. Senandung riang mampu didengar walau pemilik suaranya udah menghilang kemana tau. Jitsui menatap teman-temannya.

 

" Yakan? Dikata tuh kambing mending disembelih aja, malah gak ada yang dengerin."

 

 _Hening_.

 

" Otaknya tuh udah korslet total. Butuh dibedah segera buat nyegah penyebaran virus idiotnya ke semua orang selama satu dasawarsa ke depan."

 

Orang-orang disana hanya memasang wajah apatis, lalu bergumam massal dalam hati.

 

_' Kaminaga emang harus dibedah kali ya?'_

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

" TAZAKIIIIIII!!!!"

 

Teriakan heboh si cempreng membuat burung-burung disana mengepak-ngepak kalap dan nyaris mau ngacir lagi kalau aja Tazaki gak buru-buru menjinakkan kembali. Untung Tazaki tipe penyabar. Coba kalo enggak?

 

" Iya, Kaminaga. Kamu _teh_ kenapa? Sampe ngap-ngapan gitu."

 

" Lo." Kaminaga menunjuk Tazaki, " masuk ke kelompok gue yah?"

 

Hening.

 

" Uh.. maksudnya _teh_ apa _atuh_? _Aing_ mah kagak ngerti kamu ngomong apa."

 

" Iyaaa, ituuuuuu. Lo ikut kelompok 4 di pelajaran IPS. Semua juga udah setuju. Lo lagi gak ikut kelompok lain kan?"

 

Tazaki menggeleng pelan.

 

" Nah!! Yaudah, ikut gue aja!! Ntar kan pas pulang sekolah langsung kerja kelompok di rumah gue, lo jalan bareng kita-kita ya?"

 

Tazaki mengangguk pelan.

 

" Makasih ya, udah ngajakin. Tapi.. ntar temen-temen kamu risih gak? Sebenernya aku gak enak nanyain ini, cuma kalo gak nanya, nanti kamu yang kena masalah gara-gara aku."

 

" KAGAK! Kamu diterima dengan tangan terbuka di kelompok kami! Legal! Ofisial! Mau pake suratnya sekalian?!"

 

Tazaki langsung tertawa. Walau tak terbahak-bahak ataupun sampe gelindingan di atas tanah, suaranya renyah dan merdu di telinga. Daun pohon belimbing saling bergesekan karena angin semilir yang melintas sesaat.

 

_' Nyak, Kaminaga mau berusaha keras mulai dari sekarang. Biar nanti gak nyesel.'_

 

 

*

 

 

Sampai di pelataran parkir, Amari balik badan ke teman-temannya.

 

" Gue sama Saodah mau beli _stereofoam_. Sakuma sama Miyoshi langsung nge _print_ contoh bangunannya. Fukumoto, Jiji, sama Hata ngambil peralatan di rumah Hata. Kaminaga--?"

 

Telunjuk mengarah diri sendiri dan Tazaki, " Gue sama Tazaki langsung pulang, kan rumah kita searah. Oh ya, lo-lo pada juga pake baju dobel kan?"

 

Hatano nyinyir, " Biasanya juga pada pake dobelan. Mau ngapain sih emang?"

 

" Kelar kerja kelompok kita langsung maen maksudnya. Kan kita cuma potongin bahan doang, terus susunnya di sekolah. Gak lama lah, ya kan, Miyotan?"

 

" Kalo main bola, gue ogah ah. Ntar tatanan rambut gue ancur."

 

" Terserah lo."

 

" Yaudah, udah ya cuy. Ntar kumpul di rumah gue jam satu'an."

 

" Oke."

 

Dengan itu, kelompok 4 IPS langsung bubar-balik kanan-grak.

 

 

*

 

 

Naik angkot sampai di depan gang Oxford (namanya mewah banget untuk ukuran gang doang) RT. 06/RW 05, Kaminaga dan Tazaki rela duduk berhimpitan karena banyak ibu-ibu plus bocah-bocah yang baru pulang sekolah.

 

" Rame yah."

 

" Iya nih."

 

" Gak biasanya pulang bareng temen, akunya jadi agak _saru_."

 

Mengeluarkan ponsel, Kaminaga nyengir, " kalo gue mah, biasa pulang nebeng sama Amari. Kalo tuh anak gak masuk sekolah yah, kudu naek angkot ato bus." Menggeser _slide key_ pada layar, Kaminaga memutar kepalanya ke samping, " Oh ya, lo punya akun di medsos? Kayak _Line, Whatsapp_ , ato BBM gitu?"

 

" Punya tiga-tiganya sih. Tapi gak apa-apa emang, kalo aku ngespam teel kamu pake gambar-gambar merpati?"

 

" Gak apa-apa." Justru aku ngarepnya kamu bakal banjir spam di teelku.

 

Menggumam 'oke' dengan pelan, mereka pun bertukar info masing-masing.

 

Sampai sesuatu menarik perhatian Kaminaga.

 

" OOOH!!! LO NGEFANS ANIME PERMAINAN JOKER JUGA??!"

 

Anggukan malu didapat sebagai jawaban. Kaminaga makin antusias. Akhirnya dapet omongan buat _fanboying_ bareng.

 

" Suka sama siapa disana?"

 

" Kazaki. Yang di episode 6 itu, tau kan?"

 

" Ooooh!!! Tau, tau! Yang dia pinter sulap itu kan?"

 

" Iya."

 

" Dia juga suka merpati kan? Kayak lo?"

 

" Ehehe, iya. Bisa samaan gitu yah. Kamu?"

 

" Gue? Nagakami. Yang di episode 5. Bah, nonton episode itu perut gue serasa dililit! Abis mukanya mirip banget kek gue! Mana jadi target disuntik mulu. Ngilu ih, sumpah."

 

" Tau kenapa aku juga begitu. Terus juga, kayaknya antara Nagami sama Kazaki itu ada sesuatu deh."

 

" Sesuatu?"

 

" Kayak..." Tazaki jeda, mau berucap tapi takut Kaminaga jadi sensi, " ada hubungan khusus."

 

" Maksud?"

 

" Yah---"

 

Sebelum selesai bicara, Kaminaga memberi tanda untuk diam sejenak. Tangan disuguhkan di depan dada Tazaki, berbisik, " keluarin duit lo seribu aja. Ntar kalo gue kasih kode, lo turun buru-buru terus langsung masuk ke dalam gang ya?"

 

Bingung sempat menyapa Tazaki sampai, " Baaaaang, kirii!!"

 

Saat mobil bercat merah itu berhenti tepat di depan gang yang dituju, Kaminaga menyuruh temannya turun dari mobil. Dia sendiri mengeluarkan uang seribuan dari saku celananya. Duit dua ribu itu digulung kecil, lalu Kaminaga pun turun dan berjalan sedikit ke kursi depan, asal melempar uangnya ke _dashboard_ dan jalan pelan masuk ke dalam gang.

 

Kemudian--

 

" WOI, DUITNYA KURANG EMPAT RIBU LAGI TONG!!"

 

Suara menggelegar si supir malang yang tak diketahui namanya ini tak digubris sama sekali, alih-alih Kaminaga menarik lengan Tazaki yang berdiri di tembok salah satu rumah dan ngacir kayak orang dikejar setan.

 

Si sipit menatap sangsi Kaminaga pas sampai di depan sebuah warung, " kamu _teh_ parah _pisan_. Masa supirnya dikerjain. Kan dia nyari nafkah juga."

 

" Yaelah. Ini trik yang cuma bisa dipake sekali dalam seumur hidup. Hatano malah lebih parah lagi. Dia banditnya kalo kami lagi pergi bareng-bareng naik angkutan umum. Cuma kan enak, uang kita masih bersisa lebih. Miyoshi aja yang paling tajir di sekolah juga sering pake teknik ini."

 

 _Geng Kaminaga hampir semuanya sinting_. Tazaki mengelus dada, mencoba sabar dengan _caption hashtag_ andalan : #sayatbh2k16. Mudah-mudahan dia gak terpengaruh buat ngikut _bandwagon illegal_ itu.

 

 

Tetiba gerobak tukang es kado lewat di depan mereka.

 

Mumpung haus dan pengen makan yang manis plus dingin, Kaminaga menghentikan si abang bertopi warna khaki itu.

 

" Bang! Esnya dong, dua! Tazaki, lo mau rasa apa?"

 

" Yang ketan item aja."

 

" Bang, yang ketan itemnya dua!"

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

" NYAAAAAAAAK, I AM HOOOOOME~"

 

Ritual biasa saat Kaminaga sampai di rumah : melepas _sneakers_ dan menaruhnya di rak sepatu, lalu cium tangan si Nyak. Bau manis yang familiar tetiba menyambangi indra penciuman.

 

" Nyak, lagi bikin apaan?" Hidung Kaminaga mengembara di udara, " wangi banget. Kue?"

 

" Nggak, bau semen tiga roda." Rambut sarang burung diacak sayang, " ya iya kue dong. Tapi ini bukan kue, tepatnya ini es campur sama roti bakar."

 

Mata si cepak berbinar, " WIH! MANTEB NIH MENUNYA!"

 

" Kamu kan bilang kalo sekarang ada tugas kelompok disini. Lagian juga, tadi pas di pasar--buah-buahan pada turun harga. Langsung aja Nyak ngeborong buat es campur. Kalo es batu sama susu kan kita selalu nyetok, jadi pengeluaran gak gitu banyak." Yukizome menatap wajah si anak, " kalo ada tamu, kita harus jamu sebaik mungkin. Inget tuh, pesen Nyak. Kamu juga harus kayak gitu pas udah besar nanti. Jangan nunggu disuruh dulu baru kerjain!"

 

" _Okey dokey Nyak~_ "

 

" Udah sana, kamu ganti baju dulu. Tuh baju udah kotor kan?"

 

" Aye~"

 

 

*

 

 

Rombongan Miyoshi udah ngumpul di depan kediaman Kaminaga. Dua motor gede (yang satu ninja yang satunya Vixi*n) nangkring di depan rumah si cepak coklat. Hatano yang bareng Jitsui dan Fukumoto nyampe di TKP selang beberapa menit kemudian dengan kaleng biskuit bentuk silinder merk 'Niss*n'.

 

Paduka ratu bersidekap dada, " Hatano. Kenapa kamu malah bawa kaleng biskuit? Mau ngamen? Atau mau gabung sama tim _Qasidah_ an di _musholla_ depan?"

 

Hatano mendecih, dan Jitsui-lah yang berbaik hati menjawab, " kan kita bawa peralatannya banyak, juga kebanyakan benda disini tumpul semua, akhirnya kita pake kaleng aja."

 

" Misi, Kaminaga! Kaminaga!"

 

Suara nyempreng _'Iyaa~'_ lamat-lamat terdengar. Hingga tak lama kemudian, Kaminaga membuka pintu utama dan keliatan berusaha nyeret sesuatu dari dalam.

 

" Bentar, gue gelar tikar dulu ya."

 

Fukumoto, Sakuma dan Odagiri yang baik hati mau bantuin gelar tikar di teras bagian kanan (yang dibelakangnya adalah kamar si kambing, dengan sekat pemisah berupa tembok).

 

Kelar membentangkan tikar, suara kring-kring jadul van basten pun terdengar. Sesosok manusia memasuki area pekarangan pake sepeda gunung menyambangi ruang visi semua bocah kencur di teras rumah. Rambut cepak hitam yang cuma beda _fifty:fifty_ sama si jongos pribadinya ratu (baca : Sakuma) nampak terang benderang di bawah jajahan sang surya. Kaos biru tim Persib berkibar ketjeh dan _kakkoi_ meski sebenarnya asli jadul tenan. Bahkan celana abu-abu pun belom lekas ditanggal.

 

Miyoshi yang biasanya selalu up-to-date soal trend, dan hobi nyindir soal pakaian (korban langganan yang kaos kutang sama boxernya jadi bahan cacian ratu _moody_ selama satu minggu _full_ : Hatano, Kaminaga, dan BAHKAN Sakuma)---kini diam tanpa mengubah raut wajah, yang _ditranslate_ ke bahasa manusia bumi sebagai : _lumayan_.

 

" Oh, dia anak Persib rupanya."

 

Komenan gak mutu Hatano memecah hening yang melanda seisi teras. Semua orang memutar mata, sama-sama mendesis risih : _gak penting sama sekali, tau_. Tapi mereka hapal persis luar kepala bahwa Hatano anak Persija. Jakmania sejati. Wajar dia merasa gak nyaman setelah ngeliat ikon tim Viking itu.

 

Menurunkan stang di belakang pedal, Tazaki tersenyum malu.

 

" ... Belom telat, kan?"

 

" Bocah Viking."

 

Hatano tak kunjung melepas kontak mata dengan Tazaki. Rasa tak nyaman mulai membuat bulu ketek---eh, bulu romanya berdiri tegak. Semua orang (lagi-lagi) mendesis risih : _ya elah, perangnya dimulai dah_.

 

" ... uh, bukan Viking kok."

 

Alis minim berkerut dalam, " Haah?! Baju lo aja warnanya biru! Lo pasti Viking!"

 

" Uhh, yah. Aku _teh_ suka Persib, tapi gak semaniak itu."

 

" Eh?"

 

" Iya, kebetulan aku suka motif sama warna bajunya waktu belanja di pasar bareng Emak. Aku langsung beli aja."

 

" _APA_?!"

 

Hatano menatap nanar Tazaki, menduplikat adegan di sinet alay yang dibintangi oleh Marie Latukonsinyah dan Alain Syarif---tayang tiap senin ampe jum'at setelah adzan maghrib. Gelengan pasrah membaluti ke-7 orang sisanya.

 

_' Kasian Hatano. Bukannya ketemu musuh, malah nemu warga sipil.'_

 

" Aku juga punya baju Persija dua lembar. Tapi jarang kupake, akhirnya jadi ngecil gitu. Semisal kamu mau, besok kubawain deh. Kamu _teh_ mau tah?"

 

Ekspresi langka si cebol belah tengah begitu _subarashii_. Senyum cerah seperti mentari pagi, lebar seperti bodi Gordon- _sensei_ ,  renyah seperti _cookies_ buatan Fukumoto, dan berkilau seperti kaca _compact_ nya Miyoshi.

 

" Beneran?!"

 

" Iyah."

 

" _Shit_!" Rutuk Kaminaga, sok _English_ , " kalo dia udah senyum sebagus itu, tornado langsung turun dari langit!"

 

Odagiri menepuk punggungnya seraya menawarkan tisu Mittu. Sebiji air mata siap jatuh di sudut mata. Kaminaga nyinyir dengan nada sepuluh oktaf,

 

" KALO MAU TERHARU JANGAN PAKE TISU BASAH, GOBLOK!!"

 

" DI WARUNG CUMA ADA INI, BANGKEK!!"

 

" Ah, Kaminaga. Maaf gak nyapa sebelumnya. Halo."

 

Tata krama Tazaki menginterupsi awal dari pertikaian si poni pisang sama _Line-interpreter_. Kaminaga megap-megap, " a.. -ah. Ya, halo juga."

 

Bersiap ambil posisi duduk di atas tikar berbahan bulu sintetik, tensi Kaminaga dibikin naik lagi.

 

" _ASTAGHFIRULLAH'ALADZIM_. KENAPA LO NARIK TAZAKI KE POJOK SONO, **PENDEK**."

 

Hatano mendengus. Tazaki pasrah diseret si cebol.

 

Fukumoto langsung nyebut Yang Maha Kuasa selagi mengurut dada. Ini kayak ngeliat bocah TK lagi berebut burung warna-warni yang harganya seribu perak.

 

Baru aja mau nyamperin Tazaki, niat mau duduk di sebelahnya, Miyoshi yang menggamit Sakuma sudah _take in_ duluan. Persis di bagian kiri Tazaki. Urat menyembul di jidat yang tertutup poni rambut bermodel pisang (Jitsui gemes pengen ngambil uratnya buat dibikin jadi bakso).

 

Najisnya lagi, paduka ratu langsung nyengir nista.

 

" Maaf, yang disini lebih wangi,"

 

" Dan lebih sejuk," tambah Hatano.

 

" Kayak teh pucuk harum."

 

Senyap merayap keadaan. Orang-orang lantas menatap Odagiri, bingung mikirin komen yang tadi terlontar sebagai kelakar atau fakta. Oh, apa mungkin aja Odagiri lagi haus?

 

Setelah sadar gak dapat _tsukkomi_ dari satupun manusia disana, Odagiri dengan kalem merapat diantara Fukumoto dan Amari, yang notabene paling adem (menurutnya). Duduk diem, posisi kaki disilang--ekstra hati-hati biar gak kena masalah. Berusaha cari aman daripada dapet semburan berjamaah.

 

Odagiri gagal _move on_ dari titel _tsukkomi_ abadi.

 

Dan balik ke penderitaan Kaminaga.

 

Mengetahui bahwa dua dari tiga imigran gelap _Pixie Hallow_ berusaha menghalanginya dengan si antisosial yang sekarang lagi menjalani terapi ala Kaminaga, membuat si pemuda terpaksa pakai cara lain.

 

Mundur perlahan hingga mentok dengan kursi di teras sebelah kiri, Kaminaga ambil ancang-ancang permulaan. Layaknya Pelari Stride (versi gadungan), tumit dilanjut telapak kaki bagian depan menolak dengan bumi hingga Kaminaga terlihat seperti meluncur--

 

\--dengan kecepatan paling sarap, seakan lagi di prosotan Water Land--

 

\--lalu nyusruk secara tidak elit.

 

Semua orang menahan nafas.

 

ADA kaki yang tak sengaja dibuka lebar. Di tengah-tengah, satu kepala menyundul pelan bagian depan yang dilapis tiga lembar tekstil : kancut, boxer, celana abu-abu. Muka kambing bertemu dengan gundukan keras yang membuat mimik wajah mengkerut bingung. Kadang ada getaran yang merambat sampai dirinya--- dan itu beneran asing abis.

 

Yang selanjutnya meledak di gendang telinganya adalah jerit kolosal Hatano, suara curut kejepit (tapi bahagia) ala Miyoshi, dan pekik yang menarik semua udara untuk menyelak masuk dan tertahan di tenggorokan---milik sisa mahluk sekitar.

 

Serta dari ata--

 

" ... Kaminaga. _Ah_ \--"

 

Mendongak ke atas, Kaminaga melotot horor.

 

Tazaki bergerak random, alasan ketidaksopanan dan ketidaknyamanan terselip dari bibir dengan nada _husky_. Kontras emang, tapi cukup buat bikin Kaminaga serasa jadi perawan paling suci yang jika terkena setitik noda, langsung rusak susu segentong. _Kendama_ dan _ketsu no ana_ miliknya berkedut seksi  dibalik celana. Niat cuma mau nyosor ke abs malah sampe di anu.

 

TAI.

 

KUCING.

 

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"

 

Nyak, keperawanan putramu hilang ofisial karena nyium Mister V gebetan sendiri.

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

Yukizome keluar dari dalam rumah dengan wajah ceria seperti biasa.

 

" Eh, temen-temennya Kaminaga udah dateng yah?"

 

Mendadak semuanya kaku, tegang, dan asdfghjkl---(intinya absurd). Nyonya Kazuo yang tetap ceria bagai panorama _sunshine_ di ufuk timur, membuat kesimpulan bahwa beliau SAMA SEKALI TIDAK MENDENGAR jerit menggelegar dari area beranda rumah bagian kanan.

 

ALHAMDULILLAH.

 

Semua sujud syukur di dunia imajiner.

 

 

 

" ........................................ "

 

 

TAPI KOK IYA BISA BUTA (BUDEG TOTAL) GITU??!

 

 

Tazaki berdiri duluan, mencium tangan Yukizome.

 

" ... _kamu_ \--?"

 

" Seto Tazaki. Yang rumahnya warna ijo toska di sebelah lapak agen koran. Salam kenal yah, Mamanya Kaminaga."

 

Disusul Miyoshi, si pimpinan laskar paling anomali di SMA Jyoka Gemu. Muka bersepuh merah walau ekspresi kelewat apatis. Lalu lanjut yang lain. Kaminaga makin mengkeret dengan kehadiran Nyaknya.

 

" A-aduh, tante cantik b-b-b-banget hari i-ini!"

 

Amari gelagapan di samping nyokap Kaminaga. Yukizome menaikkan alis, " apaan, _Makkun_?"

 

" **MAMANYA KAMINAGA CUANTIK BANGET YAH!!!** "

 

Yukizome menilingkan kepala ke arah Hatano, meringis keheranan.

 

" ... Err--- _makasih_?"

 

" .. Uh, Tan. Rahasia kecantikan alami tante tuh apa sih?" Cecar  Miyoshi, " bagi-bagi tipsnya doong~!!"

 

" ... _Mikkun_?" Yukizome mengangkat tangan di depan dada, mengibas-ngibas liar," bentar, kalian kenapa sih? Ini juga, si _Fukumon_ sama _Odacchan_. Tumben muka kalian kek gitu?"

 

Buku cetak IPS lolos dari tangan Odagiri. Fukumoto mingkem di tempat, gak bisa berbuat banyak. Air muka sama-sama pucat pasi.

 

" ... Lagi.. G-gak enak badan, Tante."

 

" Kok gak enak badan bisa berjamaah begini?"

 

" ....err--"

 

" KEMAREN NYAK," Kaminaga akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk sepik, volume cukup keras dengan sedikit bergetar karena masih meremang, " Kita abis observasi di daerah yang agak.."

 

" Unik." Lanjut Tazaki. Senyum kalem dikenakan tak lama kemudian.

 

" Unik?" Kukuk Yukizome, " unik darimananya? Lagian emang observasi dimana sih kalian? Apa yang kalian observasiin?"

 

Hatano mangap, " Rumah--"

 

" SEMUT!!" Jawab Sakuma tiba-tiba. Asli ngibul banget. Muka semua orang udah mau mengkerut kayak baju lagi diperas dan di ambang nafsu pengen lemparin Sakuma rame-rame ke empang terdekat.

 

" Rumah semut?"

 

" Iya Tan, rumah semutnya kan ada di belakang sekolah, tempatnya agak unik karena gak banyak orang yang kesitu kecuali pas hari kerja bakti. Disana juga gak cuma rumah semut doang kok, Tan. Banyak hal lain disana yang kita observasiin. Ah, karena atmosfer disana rada unik, kayak kita bilang tadi, banyak temen-temen sekelas yang badannya jadi kurang fit--besar kemungkinan kita terkontaminasi zat asing di sekitar situ, tapi tenang aja Tan. Gejalanya gak lama kok."

 

 _Hening_.

 

Fukumoto tomat---tobat maksiat. Odagiri menghirup napas terlalu dalam. Tazaki mencap-mencep. Kaminaga nepuk jidat. Jitsui mulai menangisi semua kelakuan bejadnya selama ini. Miyoshi gak sengaja menghancurkan cermin _compact_ dengan tangannya. Hatano geleng-geleng pasrah. Amari siap-siap mau nulis surat wasiat buat bang Reymond dan mbak Sinta (aslinya Shintya, tapi disingkat mbak Sinta/mbak Sin)  plus dedek Emma di rumah.

 

Sakuma, seandainya aja ada ilmu buat balikin lagi dirimu ke rahim emakmu---mending kamu kudu dikembalikan lagi deh. Komenanmu itu bikin kami---

 

" Oh." Yukizome mulai mengangkat bendera merah, menghentikan deru perang di bawah alam sadar semua anggota laskar pelangi, " yaudah. Sono gih, masuk dulu ke dalem, roti bakar sama esnya udah disiapin."

 

... _Selamat_ \--?

 

Hatano meninju tangannya ke atas. Miyoshi menghela nafas, namun tak lama karena teriakan kencang bergema saat sadar kacanya ancur berkeping-keping. Jitsui berasa kembali lagi jadi manusia suci, _future plan_ berbau kegelapan kembali di- _restore_ ke alam pikiran. Fukumoto dan Odagiri juga menghela nafas. Tazaki menyimpul senyum. Kaminaga udah yang 'HOMENAHOMENAHOMENAHOMENA' dan mau ngikut gaya Hatano.

 

SAKUMA- _KUN_ KAU ADALAH PENYELAMAT KAMI!!

 

 

 

*

 

 

" Min, minta tolong ambilin dong."

 

Miyoshi bertitah selagi prosesi makan camilan dimulai. Kaminaga mengerutkan alis, " apaan?"

 

" Itu, sendoknya. Kalo ngambilnya lebih dari 2 detik, gue aduin masalah lo disetrap pas pelajarannya Schneider- _sensei_ ke tante Yukizome, "

 

Kaminaga ambilin sendok dengan perasaan gak ikhlas. Miyoshi _asu_ sangat, pikirnya. Bentar-bentar ngadu sana-sini. Susah emang anak emas mah, semua sabdanya terlalu absolut :(

 

" Hei, apa kalian tahu apa yang menarik dari makanan ini?" Amari tersenyum penuh makna ditengah acara.

 

" Es campur ini, susunya putih. Roti bakarnya, coklat setengah gosong." _Ujar si belah tengah senior, dengan demonstrasi singkat plus explanation yang rada nganu_ , " roti bakar ini kan dilipat gitu ya," _makanan malang berbahan gandum ini dijepit tiap ujungnya, lalu ditekan hingga menyerupai mulut_ , " masukan kuah esnya dan yang terjadi adalah---"

 

Hatano menutup mulut, mengubah mimik suaranya, " **_ahh, kimociih~ kimociih~_** "

 

Sakuma nyembur, " _SIANJIENG_."

 

" Tolong dong bahasanya." Tegur Odagiri, " kita lagi pada makan, _Sableng_."

 

" Sakuma tumben nyembur random gak dipentung Miyoshi."---Kaminaga.

 

" Udah digituin duluan soalnya."--Hatano.

 

" Apanya yang digituin, Hata?"--Jitsui. Mancing kontra semua umat.

 

" Udah dilakuin duluan. Lo tau lah apa maksud gue."--Hatano.

 

" Iih~ Hatano mah curaang~ kasih tau doong~"--Amari.

 

" Eww. Informasi ini krusial, kawan. Ngeri ada yang kesindir."---Hatano.

 

" 'Wokwokwokwok'. _Pala batu lu Hata_."---Odagiri.

 

" Tai lu pada."---Sakuma.

 

" Lo aja _kelleus_."---Hatano.

 

" Udah dong kalian bahasanya. Jangan suka gosipin yang nggak-nggak deh."---Miyoshi.

 

" Miyoshi diem-diem suka 'kimochii' sama Sakuma yah. Gak apa-apa kok, itu udah masuk golongan aib negara. **Semua orang udah tahu dan paham ada alsdfghjk diantara kalian** _. Betewe to the busway_ , Kaminaga tumben jadi kalem kagak banyak nyahut. Biasanya hobi nyerocos gak berhenti kek model kereta api. Konstipasi? Kelilit banyak utang? Susah nyari cabe-cabean? Gagal mupon dari Miyoshi? Ketahuan ngeduain Shion- _chan_ sampe digampar didepan semua warga sekolah? Atau udah ada yang baru?"---Hatano.

 

CLANK---sendok dibentur ke mangkok porselen motif retro," Lo belom tau rasanya digibas pake golok legendaris keluarga Kazuo, hah?"

 

Potongan besar daging alpukat disuap ke mulut. " _Eaa_."

 

" Aku atut~ aku atuut~"

 

" Yaudah, gini deh. Kaminaga, coba makan es campur lewat hidung. Mungkin liat lo gelingsangan kek cacing kremi itu pemandangan paling presyes banget buat video akhir tahunan."

 

" Lo aja sono."

 

Bahu kecil namun kokoh pun mengedik, " gak asyik lu. Tazaki, coba suapin Kaminaga pake roti antar mul---eh, mana tuh anak?"

 

 

*coo coo*

*coo coo*

 

 

 

" ... Ada yang denger suara burung?"

 

*coo coo*

 

 

" OMG!!!"

 

 

*coo coo*

 

" TAZAKI!! ROTINYA JANGAN DIBAGI KE BURUNG, SARAP!!"

 

 

*coo coo*

*coo coo*

 

 

#

 

 

Kelar sesi makan-makan, mereka pun lanjut ngerjain badan maket. Hingga tepat suara azan Asar berkumandang, barulah mereka berhenti.

 

" Yep! Selesaai~"

 

" Bagian-bagian ini tinggal kita bangun di sekolah kan?"

 

" Iya."

 

" Yaudah. Ayuk main yok."

 

Amari memasukkan lempengan penyusun maket ke dalam plastik bersama dengan _print-out_ contoh gedung yang mereka tiru, " emang mau maen apaan?" Ujarnya, tanpa menengok.

 

" Bola?"

 

" Miyoshi sama Jiji gak bakal mungkin mau."

 

" Emang."--Miyoshi (doang).

 

" Bah, tuh kan."

 

Miyoshi risih, " udah sih. Maen mulu. Kayak bocah aja. Aku kan gak mau tatanan rambutku jadi sasaran kesenter bola."

 

" Rambut mulu yang dipikirin."--Hatano.

 

" Tau, bukannya Sakuma aja yang dipikirin."--Kaminaga.

 

" Ha, ngomong apaan lu pada."--Sakuma mendadak denial, tolong.

 

" Sakuma-san juga udah kupikirin kok. Kalian juga."

 

" Apaan." Tukas Kaminaga, " nih ya, paling tabel persentase 'YANG DIPIKIRIN MIYOSHI' itu gak jauh dari rambut + penampilan sekitar 97%. Sakuma sekitar 2,9%. Sama kita-kita, sekitar 0,1%.

 

Kita mah apa sih di mata Miyoshi? Cuma sekedar ketombe yang ngotorin rambut febelesnya, atau jongos pribadinya Nyai Roro Kidul versi merah. Kalo lagi bener otaknya mah dianggep temen----kalo balik ke yang biasa, semua orang di _babu_ in semena-mena tanpa pandang bulu."

 

Tazaki cekikikan, " astaga. **_Bahasamu_ , **_Nduk_."

 

" Gue emang benci ngakuin ini," Hatano berujar dengan mengacungkan jempol. Wajahnya berubah serius, " tapi gue setuju banget sama lo."

 

Miyoshi berjengit, " tapi kan kalian emang ditakdirin jadi bawahanku." Trauma gak mau pecahin kaca lagi karena urusan sepele, dia ngaca di spion motor Sakuma sebagai gantinya.

 

" _Takdirin_ muke lo jauh." Miyoshi manyun total ngedenger komenan Hatano.

 

" Yaudah nyok. Maen petak umpet sendal aja."

 

Jitsui tersenyum mistis, " gue yang jaga ya?"

 

" Kagak dah. Mesti hompimpah dulu, Panjit."--lalu disadur ke dalam bahasa manusia : Jangan biarin si sadis kebagian jaga.

 

 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

 

" ... Miyoshi? Kamu ikut maen?"

 

Melihat yang bersangkutan nyusul belakangan dengan telanjang kaki, kontan membuat alis semua orang terangkat tinggi. Kaki putih mulus layaknya susu steril Bear Br*nd melangkah anggun di tengah halaman depan kediaman Kazuo. Bibir manyun lucu yang keliatan oenyoeh sekaleh di mata Sakuma, cukup mengancam bagi Jitsui, dan jijay bin nwajyis tralala buat sisanya.

 

" Aku gak mau ditinggal sendiri."

 

... yha.

 

Harusnya mereka udah tahu alasannya apaan.

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

" HOMPIMPAH ALAIHUM GAMBRENG!"

 

4 tangan hitam. 5 putih.

 

" ....? GAMBRENG!"

 

6 putih. 3 hitam.

 

" GAMBRENG!"

 

7 hitam.

 

" Yang jaga..."

 

... 1 putih.

 

" Mampus lu pada. Mitten yang jaga kan'."

 

Semua orang menelan ludah paksa. Miyoshi tersenyum manis bak Jahannam. Jitsui memberi jempol pada sohib sesama do'esnya itu.

 

Membiarkan Miyoshi jaga--

 

Itu berarti sama aja kayak ngelepasin Godzilla ganas yang kelaparan ke kota New York.

 

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

" Kaminaga, yang bener lu ngelempar sepatunya. Kalo nggak gue aja deh!"

 

" Apaan lu. Gue dapet gilirannya pertama kok!"

 

Hatano mendesis, " ish, ini biar Miyoshi nyusun sepatunya lama, tolol! Lo mau kesenter sama mesin perang berjalan itu?!"

 

Kaminaga terpaksa ngalah ujung-ujungnya. Ya emang bener sih. Daripada timbul korban berjatuhan, mending serahin aja sama mastah'nya.

 

Miyoshi masih cengengesan, " hayoo~ hayoo~ buruan lempar~"

 

" DIEM LU!"

 

Hatano mengambil posisi siap melempar sepatu. Mata terfokus pada bagian tengah lingkaran dimana beberapa sepatu ditumpuk sekenanya, pikiran mengusung kalkulasi terbaik agar permainan tidak membuat satu nyawa melayang karena serangan mematikan Miyoshi.

 

" .. Satu.. Dua--- _hup_!"

 

Sepatu (ini gede banget, paling punya Sakuma ato Fukumoto) melesat dengan kecepatan penuh, hingga menghancurkan susunan sepatu di dalam lingkaran. Beberapa sepatu beda merk mental kemana-mana. Saat Miyoshi berlari menuju lingkaran, Hatano memberi komando dengan wajah panik, " KWABWHUUUR!!"

 

Semua orang kocar-kacir melarikan diri. Kelabakan. Mencar sono-sini kek entok baru dilepas keluar. Berusaha nyari tempat-tempat strategis buat ngumpet. Sekalinya nemu, doa senantiasa dipanjatkan agar---

 

" Ssst, Fukumoto! Lo ke tempat laen napa! Badan lo kegedean tau!"

 

Si titan malang enggan beranjak dari tempatnya. Duduk dengan kaki tertekuk hingga lututnya menempel dengan dagu serta tubuh yang gemetaran hebat---bah, alamat trauma abadi ini mah. Hatano jadi meremang, diintipnya Miyoshi melalui celah dedaunan pohon singkong yang tumbuh di samping rumah Kaminaga----lagi tertawa sadis dengan sendal swallaw Tazaki di tangan kanan, aura-aura misterius yang dia--iya, _dia_ \--ciptakan begitu mencekam dan menyesakkan siapapun yang berada di sekitar sana.

 

" Mana yaa~ pada ngumpet dimana yaa~ "

 

Anjingcepetbangetnihorangnyusunsepatunya.

 

Hatano gigit bibir. Menyerah, akhirnya dia ngacir ke tempat lain, meninggalkan Fukumoto yang masih _immobile_.

 

Hingga beberapa menit kemudian--

 

" FUKUMOOOOONN~ KETEMUUUU~"

 

\--suara timpukan sendal beserta lolong kematian yang begitu memilukan terdengar di seluruh penjuru rumah. Untung Hatano udah ngungsi duluan. Miyoshi udah sebelas dua belas dengan hiu Megalodon---oh, terlalu gede--ralat, dia setara dengan hiu putih besar super ganas di lautan luas Pasifik. Entah karena insting berburunya yang terlampau tajam atau hidungnya yang tidak pernah mengabaikan secuilpun bau----intinya terlalu bahaya jika mencari tempat sembunyi yang masih ada di dalam daerah kekuasaannya.

 

Jangan tanya lagi kenapa. Fukumoto adalah bukti autentik (korban naas pertama) dalam kasus ini.

 

_' Ya Allah. Ampuni segala dosa-dosa Fukumoto beserta muka poker-facenya yang abadi itu. Itu murni tuntutan skenarionya Kouji-san.'_

 

Memanjat pohon rambutan di bagian belakang rumah, lalu naik cabang yang menjurus ke atap rumah, Hatano nyaris mau kencing di celana liat jasad Fukumoto yang tak sadarkan diri diseret ke area pekarangan oleh ratu neraka.

 

" ... _ALLAHUAKBAR_!!" Itu Miyoshi apa pembunuh psikopat yang di film Scre*m sih?!

 

Mudah-mudahan dirinya gak jadi korban selanjutnya.

 

"...."

 

... Ngomong-ngomong, Jiji mana ya?

 

 

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

 

Tazaki duduk di belakang semak yang gak jauh dari saung (masih berlokasi di rumahnya Kaminaga juga), bareng si mpunya rumah. Keringat dingin membanjiri wajah tanpa henti.

 

" ... Jadi.."

 

" Iya." Kaminaga mengangguk afirmasi, " dia mesin pembunuh berjalan M4K1 K01D. Keliatan sok narsis sok necis tapi kalo lagi kek begini udah kayak pembunuh berdarah dingin. Pernah nonton series Scre*m? Cerita soal pembunuh psikopat yang hobi nguber korban pake pisau daging? Nah. Dia tuh pemerannya."

 

Tazaki bingung mau ngakak keras atau mau pipis pas ngedenger penjelasannya Kaminaga.

 

" .. Aku masih pengen hidup utuh ampe besok, Kam."

 

Tangan gemeteran dipegang tangan satunya, yang gemeteran juga. Seandainya aja gak scenenya lagi horror+gore begini, mungkin Kaminaga bakal sujud syukur karena Tazaki mau adain kontak fisik dengan inisiatif sendiri.

 

" ... _yha_. Gue juga mau hidup bahagia sama Nyak-Babeh gue, Zaki."

 

 

 

 

" UNGGYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!"

 

 

 

 

Kaminaga kicep.

 

" .... Amari udah jadi korban selanjutnya."

 

" _Innalillahi_."

 

 

 

 

" A-AMPUNIN GUE MIYOSHI, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRKKKKKKKKKKKKHHH!!!!"

 

 

 

RIP Odagiri.

 

 

 

" Semoga amal perbuatan mereka diterima Yang Maha Kuasa."

 

Kaminaga geleng-geleng kepala.  

 

" Apa Miyoshi lagi dendam sama yang badannya tinggi-tinggi ya? Kok yang diserang kelas titan mulu?"

 

" Gak tau. Tapi bisa jadi motifnya itu."

 

Tazaki bangun, menepak-nepak tanah dan pasir dari pantatnya, tangan dijulurkan ke Kaminaga, " .... Kita jalan dulu yuk kesana. Sekalian cari korban selamat."

 

Coklat _almond_ melirik gelisah ke arah kiri--tepat di bagian halaman depan rumah. Miyoshi masih berdiri dengan sendal buluk Tazaki yang sesekali dikibas pelan. Mata setajam harimau terus men-scanning area dengan seksama, memastikan apa ada yang lagi ngumpet atau ngacir.

 

" Ayo."

 

Ditarik Tazaki, Kaminaga pun beranjak dari tempatnya dan lekas meninggalkan tempat itu (dengan perlahan tentunya, biar gak ketahuan).

 

 

#

 

 

Di area dapur, Jitsui tengah berunding dengan Sakuma.

 

" Ah, ogah ah! Gue gak mao disenter Miyoshi kek yang laen!"

 

" Udah lah Mas. Demi masa depan umat manusia."

 

" _Demi masa depan umat manusia_ endasmu. Lu pikir ini di film Alien apa, hah?"

 

" Tapi kita emang beneran di film alien kok Mas. Tuh, aliennya lagi nungguin mangsanya diluar."

 

Curig (curi-curi pandang) ke ujung pintu yang ngejeblak lebar, penampakan Miyoshi yang masuk mode 'Killer Machine' terlihat cukup jelas. Suara-suara mematikan seperti _'Mana sih kalian~?'_ Atau _'Dasar. Kan kalian badannya lebih gede dari aku, masa kalian secemen itu sih? Payah ah'_ dilontarkan semanis mungkin. Sakuma jadi makin merinding.

 

" Dia kayak _Tharsis_ versi _gore_."

 

Senyum si kutu buku merekah ruah, " berarti kamu _Sleipnir_ 'nya. Udah ah. Ini kan bukan anime genre _mecha_ , mas. Balik ke rencana awal."

 

" Tayik ayam."

 

" Bukaaan~ sekarang mas jadi prajurit _front-line_. Nanti mas ngejagain barisan buat ngehadapin si Ratu Neraka. Formasinya kayak main ular naga. Yang paling tinggi di depan, yang pendek di belakang."

 

Alis tebal menukik tidak sehat, " **LO MAU NGORBANIN GUE, HAH?!!** "

 

 ** _Emang kok. LMAOO_** \---" Kalo mas sampe kena senter Miyoshi, iya. Tapi kan yang kita bahas disini tuh rencana buat nyegah korban berjatuhan. Misalnya mas bisa ngehindarin, itu udah bagus banget. Nanti kita kirim satu orang tercepat buat nyerang menara sepatunya dari belakang dan mengakhiri permainannya."

 

" .. Hufh, Jijii---!!"

 

Hatano tetiba muncul dari belakang pintu dan ambil posisi uenak di meja makan. Duduk dengan badan membungkuk sehingga kepala ada diatas meja dan tangan menggantung bebas ke arah bawah. Banjir peluh merias muka pucat sekaligus kecapekan.

 

" ... iyoshi--- _Miyoshi_ beneran menggila--"

 

Jitsui mengangguk, " Yep. Hatano bakal jadi penyerang utamanya."

 

" Hah. Apaan."

 

Hatano masang muka goblok karena--iyalah. Apa-apaan baru datang udah dibilang kek gitu. Lagian juga ambigu banget. Udah tau ini koneknya lama, duh.

 

" Hah." Hatano bangkit, mengulang pertanyaannya," lu ngomong apaan Ji?"

 

" Kamu ngebantu kami buat nyerang menara sepatu yang dijaga naga merah terganas di dunia."

 

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

" ... **_MAKSUD LO GUE MAU DIKORBANIN BUAT SI NARSIS BERINGAS ITU??!!_** "

 

Sakuma tersenyum kalem, " _welcome to the club_."---merasa dapet temen yang nasibnya sama.

 

Jitsui menekan telunjuknya di bibir, mengisyaratkan untuk diam. Dilihatnya Miyoshi di sebrang sana terlihat celingak-celinguk waspada karena abis ngedenger jejeritan tadi.

 

" Kenapa kalian pada protes? Ini kan demi kebaikan bersama."

 

" Kalo gitu coba lo korbanin diri lo sendiri. Begitu ada hasilnya, baru gue percaya."

 

 

Kaminaga dan Tazaki tetiba nyusul masuk ke rumah.

 

Masih gandengan tangan.

 

 

" ...lu kayak anak ilang aja pake dipegangin segala."

 

Sindiran Hatano nyentil kokoro si Kazuo, yang kemudian berniat mau ngelepasin tangannya---namun si Seto malah mengeratkan genggamannya, gak mau ngelepasin sama sekali. Kazuo blushu keras. Hati kian berdegup kencang.

 

" Udahlah, Zaki. Lepasin aja si kambing. Dia gak bakal ngacir kemana-mana kok," Hatano nyengir, " _paling ngacirnya di hati lo doang_."

 

Kaminaga seriusan makin blushu sekarang. Hatano bajing banget emang. Dasar kompor meledup.

 

" Jadi, barisannya tuh mas Sakuma, terus Kaminaga, Tazaki, aku, sama yang terakhir Hatano. Kita muter arah dari dapur sini, terus lewat kebon pisang di kanan rumah--"

 

" Yang dipagerin bambu?"

 

" Iyaa. Nah, entar kita ngendap-ngendap, baru lanjut munculin ular naganya. Mas Sakuma ngehalangin Miyoshi buat nyerang. Dan kenapa Mas Sakuma yang musti ngehalangin Miyoshi--- _muka tolol kalian udah keliatan banget pengen nanya yang satu itu_ \---karena kita TAU BANGET Miyoshi gak bakal tega mukul mas Sakuma."

 

" Hadeh, njelimet. Tapi emang bener sih."

 

" _Embeeer~_ "

 

Kaminaga nepuk-nepuk bahu kaku si laskar beruang, " .. yang sabar aja Mas. Aku padamu,"

 

Jitsui memusar-musar telunjuknya di udara, lanjut menjelaskan dengan logat ala guru TK," dan Hatano, begitu udah dapet timingnya, langsung lari ke arah tumpukan sendal lalu--- _voila_! Semua selesai dan kita semua bisa bertahan hidup sampai keesokan harinya. _Well_ , walaupun aku gak benar-benar ngarepin _ending_ seklise itu sih,"

 

" Ji, simpen do'esmu sekarang plis."

 

" Bener tuh. Kalo temen-temenmu dibantai semua, kamu jadi gak punya objek buat dikerjain lagi, kan? Bukannya nanti itu malah jadi ngebosenin?"

 

Pernyataan Tazaki membuat tiga mahluk melotot sekaligus ke yang bersangkutan. Jitsui mengumbar senyum biadab seindah _Medusa_.

 

' **_BANGKEE!!! JANGAN DIPANCING DO'ESNYA GOBLOOOOKK!!!_** '

 

" Tazaki- _san_. Saranmu sungguh mulia sekali. Kalau gitu, kamu resmi dikeluarkan dari **daftar** ku."

 

Tazaki terkekeh, menggumamkan kata 'makasih' dengan ayu layaknya putri keraton, padahal dia keliatannya gak tau apa-apa. Sakuma-Kaminaga-Hatano masih gak percaya. Tatapan takzim bercampur iri. Iyalah! Jelas-jelas dia barusan dapet **jaminan mutlak** dari mahluk **tjhebwolgariskeras** yang paling ditakuti seantero sekolah.

 

Jaminan mutlak berarti gak dijadiin korban buat dikerjain. Gak jadi korban berarti bebas merdeka. Itu udah serupa limpahan berkah yang turun tiap seribu tahun sekali. Bagai nemu emas asli diantara gundukan upil. Atau mendadak ada selembar merah _cepek_ ' ribu nemplok di depan muka lo.

 

Hatano aja nih ya---yang alih-alih pemegang gelar " _sohib semasa kecil Jitsui_ ", malah gak pernah dapet!

 

Apasih emang si Tazaki ini? Murid _Super Beruntung Tingkat SMA_? Reinkarnasinya Naegi atau Komaeda, gitu?

 

[.... **_Semua kembali lagi pada amal perbuatan masing-masing~ syalalalalaa~_** ]

 

*BADUMTAS*

 

**_[ --Lebaran sebentar lagi~]_ **

 

 _Salah setel lagu. Hadeh_.

 

Bapak kandung Ennoshima Jun--- _Jitsui_ , maksudnya, berjalan keluar pintu belakang, memberi _motion_ agar yang lain mengikuti.

 

 

*

 

 

Miyoshi bersidekap dada, " dih. Mereka mana sih."

 

Adik beda setahun dari Maki Katsuhiko, aktor film kawakan sekaligus _world art dealer_ terkenal itu menggerakan matanya kesana-kemari. Kaki menapak-napak tanah tak sabaran. Mau ngaca, nanti kecolongan. Mau ngipas, _uchiwa_ peninggalan mama malah ketinggalan di tas.

 

(Serba salah kan..)

 

Duh, plis dong Matahari- _san_ , bisa kali kurangin panasnya. Rambut sama kulit udah kepanggang abis nih. Mana ada janji buat perawatan bareng Aa' di salon langganan. _Ish_ , sebel tau!

 

 

" ULAR NAGA PANJANG BUNTUTNYAAAA~"

 

 

Cakar dan taring imajiner milik si pemilik polem (poni lempar) muncul dalam ruang visi lima _survivor_ terakhir. Miyoshi yang tadi ngalay dan masih mikirin soal menikyur-pedikyur mendadak _henshin_ jadi monster _Kyuubi_ kek di animu _Narto_. Tazaki tuh termasuk umat wibu---jadi pandangannya terhadap Miyoshi bisa berupa macam-macam. _Freeza, Utzuro, Bakatsuki, Ezpada, Gold Saint_ , dsb. Seluruh himpunan penjahat di dunia ini serasa menyatu di jiwanya si jidat lohan.

 

Semuanya meneguk ludah.

 

Dilihatnya lagi sedikit _view_ mengerikan dari tiga korban sebelumnya yang udah dibunuh Miyoshi----masing-masing tubuhnya dikumpulkan di atas terpal.

 

Neguk ludah shisyen dua.

 

" Kalian make mas Sakuma buat jadi tameng ya? Parah."

 

Halaman luas menjadi saksi bisu kisah para pemberani yang ingin menaklukan seekor mahluk ganas di luar cakrawala. Sakuma merentangkan tangannya. Wajah batu abis. Miyoshi antara tega gak tega buat ngelemparin sendal Tazaki ke muka si doi. Celana abu-abu yang digulung selutut disapa desiran tegang remah tanah merah. Angin kering mencium mesra kaki para petarung yang tak beralas apapun.

 

Ksatria Jitsui mencondongkan tubuhnya ke samping, kedua tangan membentuk corong di depan mulut, berteriak keras, " MIYOSHI- _SAMAAA_!! TOLONG DENGARKAN KAMI!! KAMI MEMILIKI PROPORSI BAGUS UNTUK BAHAN PERTIMBANGAN!!"

 

Mau _nego_? Emang bisa maen ginian sambil _nego_? Miyoshi menggeleng dramatis. Otak masing-masing dari separuh anggota geng D'Qiqanz udah _expired_ seabad keknya. Bodohnya _tomaranai desu yo_.

 

Tapi Miyoshi kan anak baik. Selalu disayang sekitarnya. Sebagai Ratu cantik yang paling baik hati dan tidak sombong serta rajin menabung, Miyoshi wajib mendengarkan para rakyat dengan sabar. _Fardhu Ain_ ' hukumnya.

 

" KAMI AKAN MEMBAWA PENGHULU BUAT NGERESMIIN HUBUNGAN ANDA DENGAN PANGERAN BLO'ON KAMI!!"

 

" APA?!"---Fukumoto, bangun dari koma dan mendadak ngikutin gaya Oikawa Prasetyo, artis kontroversi yang dulu sempat pacaran dengan Zakki Gothic. Main di sinet _Anugrah Joker_ , tayang setiap jam sembilan malam.

 

" WHUAPAH?!!"---Odagiri, via Line. Hasil dinistai teman-teman _chat group_ nya.

 

" WHUAT??!!"---Amari, njiplak gaya Jean yang main di film 'Warteg DKI : Reborn' : baru aja ditayangin di bioskop dan mecahin rekor MURI-DA (mustahil/tidak mungkin).

 

" CIYUS LOE?!" ---Miyoshi iseng ikut _bandwagon_ ini. Dia njiplak Yasuhara Tropika, bintang iklan minuman sari buah juga sahabat dekat Yuriko- _sensei_.

 

" _MAJI DE_?!"---Hatano. Menyitir salah satu karakter di animu kaligrafi, _Honda-kun_.

 

" _NANDATO_?!!"---Sakuma. Meniru logat karakter macho tapi maso di animu tema militer favoritnya, _Permainan Joker_.

 

" _NANI_??!!"---Kaminaga, entah mau teriak 'apa' dalam bahasa _Nihon_ atau emang beneran manggil si Nani. Statusnya ndak jelas.

 

" _NAON_??!!"---Tazaki. Gak join karena dirinya bukan _jiplakers_.

 

Masang muka apatis walau tadi ikut teriak selantang pemimpin upacara, Miyoshi menolak dengan tenang, " mm. Segitu aja masih kurang."

 

" SURUH MAS SAKUMA KESINI DAN BUAT DIA BERLUTUT DI HADAPANKU. LALU BAWA SEPERANGKAT ALAT MAS KAWIN BERUPA PERALATAN MAKE UP DAN PERSEDIAAN DONAT UNTUK SEUMUR HIDUP."

 

" DOMPET GUE BOLONG SUMPRIT!!"

 

Jitsui nampol bahu Sakuma, mendesis, " ini cuma drama astaga. Ngapain ditanggepin serius, coba?"

 

" ... oh." Sakuma kalem sebentar, sebelum, " TAPI YANG _DISANA_ MALAH NGANGGEP SERIUS, JI--!!"

 

" **Udah diem lo fokus aja ke depan, Sampah**."

 

Sakuma kicep.

 

Tazaki lanjut nyempreng, " ULAR NAGA PANJANG BUNTUTNYAAAA!!!"-barisan itu meliuk ke kanan. Miyoshi masih mengawasi langkah mereka laksana ratu ular yang menatap gerakan pasukan tikus.

 

" BUNTUTNYA ULAR NAGA YA PANJANG AJAAAAAA!!!"

 

Sambil berjalan menyamping ke kiri, Hatano ngedamprat Tazaki.

 

" Lu kenapa diulang gitu lagunya, hah?!"

 

Dahi terlipat samar, " _aing_ _teh_ ndak tau lagu daerah sini. Kan saya orang Bandung, jadi ya kagak hapal sama sekali _atuh_!"

 

Hatano _facepalm_.

 

" ..oh. Maap."

 

" Gak apa-apa."

 

Miyoshi mulai nguber bagian ekor, Hatano. Sendal nyaris melayang ke mukanya kalo refleknya gak segede si ratu narsis. Benda karet itu berdebum dengan tanah, saking hebohnya. Sakuma masih terus menghalangi Miyoshi, kali ini dia gak bakal lengah!

 

Mau ke kanan, Miyoshi ikut nguber ke kanan juga. Ke kiri, tetep diuber juga. Kaki lama kelamaan jadi makin tebel plus kotor. Susah emang yah kalo berhadapan sama si pimpinan laskar cebol.

 

Kaminaga main asal peluk si beruang, " MAS! AKU ATUUUUT!!"

 

" A-apa---"

 

Hening.

 

" .... **Kaminaga. Ngejauh dari mas Sakuma** ," _GREP_ " -- ** _sekarang!_** "

 

Dengan sotoy Kaminaga malah melet ngeledek. Miyotan menyimpul senyum mistis. Aura ketegangan jauh lebih besar dari yang tadi. Awan hitam berarakan di langit, melengkapi scene berbau chaos dan--

 

" **BODOAMATEMANGGUEPIKIRIN!!! LMAOOOOOOOO~ LOOOOOOOOOLL~** "

 

Hatano mencap-mencep, diliriknya Tazaki yang gak berkutik sama sekali kendati si kambing sibuk melancarkan jurus gaetnya ke mas Sakuma.

 

Tapi, oh---tunggu!

 

Ruang untuk berlari terbuka lebar di area kiri. Miyoshi hanya memaku tatapan pada tukang nebar meme yang gelayutan sama budak-coret-kekasihnya kayak koala. Rupanya kelakuan biadab Kaminaga tadi beralasan toh, pantesan Tazaki keliatan tabah wae.

 

" Hata!"

 

" Oke!"

 

Hatano menarik diri dari barisan, melontarkan diri secepat roket ke halaman sebelah kiri. Melawan angin yang menerpa tubuhnya dari depan.

 

Coklat kemerahan meliuk cepat kesamping. Miyoshi kecolongan total.

 

Jitsui tersenyum, lalu tangan yang tadi ada di punggung Tazaki langsung mendorong keras orang di depannya dengan semena-mena. Si sipit nubruk Kaminaga, Sakuma yang ikut oleng karena belakangnya rusuh nyaris nyungsep ke tanah, sebelum teriak,

 

" AAAAAAAA!! MIYOO---"

 

Baru mau ngejar Hatano, tumit Miyoshi langsung berputar lagi demi menyelamatkan _princess_ Sakuma. _Refleks_. Sepasang tangan menangkap tubuh kekar yang lebih besar darinya. Miyoshi tidak merasa jauh lebih bersyukur dari ini karena--- _dia jadi terkesan seme sekalih di dekat Sakuma_.

 

Kaminaga sempat memutar badan sebelum Tazaki mendarat di atas tubuhnya, lalu jatuh di atas tanah.

 

Kedua bibir pun nyaris bertemu.

 

Iya.

 

Nyaris.

 

Hampir klise emang.

 

Bibir Tazaki hanya menempel seinchi ke kanan dari posisi bibir Kaminaga, begitu pula sebaliknya. Tipis basah bertemu lembutnya kulit. Umpama biji salak dengan bubur sum-sum. Manis, tapi entah kenapa ada yang terasa kurang.

 

Oh! _Kuah gula merah + santan_!

 

A.k.a

 

 **Ciuman pertama langsung**!

 

Miyoshi _fanboying_ ngeliat pemandangan di belakang bahu mas Sakuma. Mata musim gugur dihiasi _sparkle_. Jerit kiyut lantas keluar. **_Abis mereka unyu banget siiiiih~ Kyaaa~_** [ _insert emoticon love 100000000000000x here_ ]

 

Walau kaki Hatano udah menyepak tumpukan sepatu itu duluan dan mengakhiri permainan, duo TazaKami masih berposisi sama ditempat.

 

Kaminaga mencoba bergerak, " uh.. Tazaki--?"

 

 _Hening_.

 

" Taza--?"

 

Tazaki bangkit tanpa kata. Menepak baju serta celana dari debu dan membantu Kaminaga berdiri. Kemudian dia berjalan menuju rumah, mengambil peralatan dan tas gemblok miliknya lalu naik sepeda gunung yang diparkir di depan rumah. Stang dilipat, arah sepedanya diputar, pedal diinjak hingga sepasang ban ramping itu berputar dan melenggang keluar kediaman Kazuo.

 

Sementara yang ada disana hanya melongo, mulut terbuka tak bersuara. Mematung di tempat masing-masing dan berkedip pelan, bener-bener _speechless_ sama sekali.

 

Tapi yang membuat hatinya makin ngilu adalah iris _royal blue_ yang tak memandang Kaminaga barang sedikitpun.

 

 _Dan Kaminaga tak menghentikan Tazaki sama sekali_.

 

 

#

 

 

" Tazakinya marah."

 

" Ya iyalah. Siapa juga yang mau nyium si kambing walau itu bukan _full_ ciuman beneran?"

 

" Hatano!"

 

" Yaelah. Liat situasinya dong, mas. Tazaki yang harusnya bikin adem ayem malah dinodai begitu. Kan kasian."

 

" Tapi kagak usah begitu juga kali ngomongnya."

 

" ... Kaminaga?"

 

Kaminaga nyandar di tembok rumah sambil bengong. _Badan dimana, rohnya dimana_. Pikiran mengawang ke sembarang tempat tanpa tujuan.

 

 

#

 

 

Kelar kerja kelompok, sekaligus insiden tadi---Kaminaga cuma tidur-tiduran di atas kasur. Mata nanar memandang langit-langit kamar. Maghrib baru aja lewat dan si Kazuo muda masih tetap di ruangannya. Sedari tadi mengabaikan panggilan Nyak buat makan malam.

 

Tau kenapa bawaannya males aja pen makan. Kagak nafsu.

 

Ketukan pelan terdengar selang beberapa menit kemudian.

 

" Kammy? Nak, kamu sakit? Kok gak mau makan?"

 

Kaminaga cuma berguling ke arah tembok. Guling di dekap erat, " kagak Nyak. Aku masih kenyang."

 

" _Aish_. Ini nyak masak ayam bakar kesukaanmu tuh!"

 

" Gak maoo---"

 

" Yaudah. Mau Nyak suapin?"

 

Jeda.

 

" ..boleh deh. Seterah."

 

Yukizome menggeleng pelan. Kaminaga nyatanya juga masih punya sifat bocah yang belum menghilang.

 

 

 

#

 

 

 

Nyonya Kazuo yang memegang nampan berisi sepiring nasi lengkap dengan lauk-pauk, satu buah pisang, susu dan segelas air pun duduk di pinggir kasur. Kaminaga meringsuk, lalu bersandar pada _headboard_ untuk menyangga punggung. Matanya sayu total.

 

" Duh, kamu masih sakit, Nak?" Pipi kenyal si anak dibelai lembut, " kan dari kemaren Nyak udah ngomong, mending libur dulu. Pulihin tuh badan. Emangnya tuh penyakit bisa langsung sembuh karena minum sekali-dua kali aja?"

 

" ... nggak Nyak."

 

" Yaudah ah. Makan dulu nih, hayo. Udah kelar langsung istirahat sana ya?"

 

Menyendok nasi dengan suwiran ayam di sudutnya, Kaminaga mangap, sebelum cidukan pertama berhasil masuk. Kaminaga mengunyah hanya setengah hati. Nyaknya geleng-geleng lagi. Lalu lanjut suapan kedua, ketiga, keempat..

 

.. Hingga tak terasa isi piring udah kosong melompong kecuali tulang ayam doang.

 

" Bobo gih. Entar kalo ada PR kerjainnya pas mau Subuh aja. Atau mau libur dulu nih besok, hm?"

 

Kulit pisang dibuka perlahan, " ... jangan Nyak. Nanti aku ketinggalan pelajaran. Lagian juga sekarang-sekarang ini suka ada ulangan dadakan."

 

" Nanti Nyak izin sama Yuuki- _sensei_ deh."

 

" Nyaaaaaaaak," Kaminaga merintih pilu, " katanya pengen anaknya kuliah di tempat favoriiiit. Kalo gitu kan aku musti rajin-rajin mulai sekarang. Gimana sih?"

 

" Oke.. Oke. Terserah kamu aja."

 

" Yakan? Bener kan? Tuh---h.. hiks.."

 

Saat sang anak tetiba sesegukkan, kontan Yukizome kaget. Piring diletakkan di atas meja belajar dan kedua tangan langsung menangkup wajah si anak, " K-Kammy? Sayang, kamu kenapa nak?"

 

Air mata meleleh di pipi, pandangan mendadak blur, " Enggwak.. _hiks_ \--a-aku cuma.. pen-- _hiks_ , nangis.. _hiks_ \--"

 

" Hush.. hush. Kamu kenapa? Dijahatin siapa emangnya?" Yukizome sudah menggulung lengannya, berpose kayak pegulat pro, " biar Nyak urus tuh orang."

 

Kaminaga langsung melemparkan dirinya ke ibunda tercinta. Wajah grasak-grusuk di dada empuk dan tangan melingkar di pinggang ramping Nyaknya. Antara reflek atau emang sengaja nyari kesempatan juga. Suara tertahan lama-lama terdengar,

 

" Aku.. _hiks_ \--cuma pengen numpang nangis aja, Nyak. Aku seneng Nyak perhatian banget sama aku. Trus ya aku pengen nang-- _hiks_.. --is.. _huweeeeeee~_ "

 

Tak mengerti maksud Kaminaga, tapi dia biarkan si anak terus memeluk dirinya. Tangan Nyonya Kazuo tergerak mengusap puncak rambut, mengecupnya sayang, lalu mengeloni si anak semata wayang. Membisikkan kata-kata lembut yang penuh cinta kasih untuk menenangkan putranya.

 

Mereka terus mempertahankan posisi itu untuk beberapa menit kemudian, hingga sang Nyak melepaskan diri dan bilang kalau dia harus membersihkan piring bekas makan Kaminaga, lalu nanti ke kamarnya lagi untuk menemani si anak bobo. Kaminaga hanya mengangguk, sesekali menghapus air matanya.

 

' _Nyak emang super duper yah_.'

 

 _Smartphone_ Kaminaga tak lama berdering di atas meja. Alis si kambing mengerut. Siap---

 

Oh.

 

Oh.

 

OOH.

 

OOOOOOOHHHHHHH

 

 

'Seto Tazaki'

 

 

Menggeser _slide_ hijau, Kaminaga langsung menempelkannya ke telinga, " h-halo?"

 

[ _Ah, Malam, Kaminaga. Sori aku ganggu_.]

 

Suara ingus ditarik kedengeran jelas sampe di seberang telpon, senyum ngarep terbit di wajah, " ng-nggak kok!! Kamu gak ganggu!!"

 

[ _Kaminaga, situ nangis? Kenapa?! Saha atuh yang bikin kamu nangis?! Biar aku urus orangnya!_ ]

 

Kaminaga terkekeh. Responnya ternyata sama aja kayak Nyaknya. Mungkin mereka bisa kerja sama buat ngelindungin Kamin--

 

Bentar.

 

" Ah.. Itu gak perlu. Tapi, tunggu--kamu kan tadi bukannya lagi ngambek sama gu--anak-anak?!" Kaminaga gigit bibir begitu nyebut nama ceesnya. Tapi mau gimana lagi. Emang tadi Tazaki keliatan dingin juga sama temen-temennya kan?

 

[ _Ngambek.. ---ohh!! Yang kata aku langsung pulang tadi yah?! Haha. Itu teh bukan ngambek atuh. Hahahay. Aku tadi sempet liat mamah di warung, nyuruh pulang cepet gitu. Soalnya aku mau ngurus makanan merpati ternak juga kan, sekalian nanti mau siap-siap ke pasar malam--eh, kamu teh nanti pergi tah?_ ]

 

... Pasar malam? _Eh_ \--

 

[ _Aku minta karcis sama anaknya om Anton yang ngejagain stand rumah hantu. Kebetulan kemaren aku ngebantuin dia belajar, ehh---tau-tau diupahin karcis sama kupon gratis buat nyicip makanan di sepanjang acara. Oiya!! Udah kuselipin satu juga kok di kertas dalam kantong celana kamu._ ]

 

" Kantong celana yang mana sih?"

 

[ _Ituuuuu. Yang celana sekolahmu nduk!_ ]

 

Letusan kolosal pun mengudara, " HAAH?!"

 

[ _Yaudah mah pokoknya teh setengah jam lagi aku tunggu kamu di tanah lapang yang sebelah rumahnya opah Louis. Gepeel yaaah_ ~]

 

Dan sambungan pun terputus.

 

Kaminaga loncat dari tempat tidur, antara bahagia sama kebingungan. Lanjut kelabakan. Maka pintu pun dijeblak lebar dan Kaminaga melesat ke arah dapur, tepatnya di sebelah kamar mandi---tempat pakaian kotor. Nyaknya yang masih berkutat dengan piring kotor di rak pencuci mengerut kebingungan liat tabiat si anak.

 

" Lho, kamu kenapa?"

 

" Nyaak!! Celana aku tad-- _ah_!! Ini dia!!" Tangan langsung menyosor bagian kantung celana. Dan benar saja, di bagian belakang, ada lipatan kertas rada lecek dengan dua karcis kualitas fotokopi yang terselip di dalamnya.

 

" Kammy, kamu kenapa sih?"

 

" Nyak, aku pergi ke pasar malam dulu ya!"

 

" O-oh... hati-hati, ya!"

 

Berbekal celana bola selutut warna hitam, kaos katun gambar Iron Man, beberapa lembar uang, hape, dan selop buluk yang merknya udah pudar karena tertutup debu dan lumpur----sang remaja berambut pisang ini ngebut keluar rumah sambil ber'syalala' ria.

 

Meninggalkan sang ibunda yang melambai selagi meringis miris liat perubahan drastis pada diri Kaminaga.

 

' _Ya ampun. Kenapa anak-anak jaman sekarang jadi labil banget ya..?_ '

 

 

*

 

 

Tempat yang dituju emang beneran rame. Tua, muda, anak-anak mengerumuni pasar dengan cahaya remang yang ala kadarnya.

 

Dan Tazaki disana, nyandar di tembok rumah si mantan RT setempat, Louis McCloud. Begitu melihat Kaminaga, dirinya melambai.

 

" Sini, Kam!"

 

Tazaki memakai kaos lengan panjang warna hijau toska yang digulung hingga siku dan celana jeans coklat selutut. Rambut cepak kelihatan basah dan lembab---besar kemungkinan pakai gel. Wangi segar khas buah melon menguar lembut. Cewek-cewek yang lewat banyak yang bersemu dan berusaha menggoda si sipit untuk diajak ngapel.

 

" Eeh, mas Zaki. Bareng kita-kita yuuk~"

 

" Sori yah, aku lagi bareng sama temen."

 

Kaminaga jadi pengen gerogotin muka tuh cabe-cabean. Siramin pake minyak panas aja sekalian, biar pada gelingsangan kek cacing kremi! _Cih_!

 

" Tazaki."

 

Sontak para cewek yang betah cengengesan nengok ke Kaminaga.

 

" Hayuk masuk."

 

Tazaki pun melempar senyum, " tuh. Temenku udah dateng~"

 

Dua pemuda dengan tinggi sama persis ini langsung melenggang masuk ke pasar malam tanpa ngerasa dosa.

 

 

*

 

 

Pemilik marga Seto terus menggamit lengan Kazuo, menariknya ke berbagai stand. Siomay, kue pukis, cilok, gorengan, bahkan permen kapas pun ikut dijarah. Tangan Kaminaga udah kepenuhan megang ini-itu. Segitu Tazaki masih pengen melancong ke tempat kue laba-laba sama crepe.

 

" ..Zakiii~ gue udah kepenuhan saraaap!!!"

 

Andai aja Miyoshi ada disini, atau paling nggak Hatano lah----mungkin dia bisa make kekuatan mereka buat ngehabisin semua makanan ini dalam sekejap. Sayang banget ini dadakan, dan malem pula!

 

" Ih, kita musti manfaatin kupon gratis ini sebanyak-banyaknya, _atuh_. Sayang mah kalo disia-siain!"

 

Iya. Segalanya serba 'sayang'. Kaminaga cuma mencap-mencep selama dengerin cerocosan Tazaki.

 

Tiba-tiba banyak orang berkumpul di satu tempat. Riuhnya membuat Tazaki terus menyeret Kaminaga, menyelak diantara kerumunan dan berdesakan dengan pengunjung lain. Hingga mereka mendapat barisan paling depan. Kaminaga menyebarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru. Semuanya jelas penasaran.

 

Tak lama beberapa orang membawa beberapa tongkat beragam warna dan bentuk lalu memasangnya di tanah.

 

" Kembang api?" Kukuk Kaminaga. Tazaki mengangguk antusias.

 

Saat pemantik tersebut dinyalakan, lidah api yang bergetar dibelai angin malam kini menjilat sumbu tongkat tersebut. CTIK. Berhasil menyala. Kemudian bara kecil itu bergerak lambat sepanjang sumbu hingga ke pusat, dan---

 

_PSYUUNG_

_BOOM_

 

Percikan kecil cahaya membentuk formasi bunga di langit. Indah dan menawan. Juga bervariasi. Namun tak begitu lama, hingga mereka pudar dan berganti dengan yang baru. Terus secara kontinyu hingga banyak orang yang mengabadikan momen tersebut dengan gadget masing-masing.

 

Pandangan Kaminaga hanya terpaku pada pemandangan tersebut. Muncul, menyala, terang, padam, dan hilang. Seolah tersihir, seolah terhipnotis. Sesuatu yang indah cepat sekali hilang dan kemudian muncul kembali. Padahal bahan meJika ingin menambahkan sesuatu dalam daftar _'sayang'_ tadi, mungkin yang satu ini harus dicantumkan.

 

' _Sayang..._ '

 

' _Padahal kan modalnya juga pasti gak sedikit_.'

 

Biasan cahaya menyinari iris coklat Kaminaga, _indah dan hidup dan_ \---

 

 

" Kaminaga,"

 

 

Sebelum sadar bahwa dirinya sudah ditarik mendekat, bibir lembut tak bercela menyapu milik Kaminaga. Tak memaksa, tak ada passion, tak ada nafsu yang berlebih. Membiarkan semuanya mengalir lembut tanpa terburu-buru.

 

Sebuah ciuman pertama tepat dikala kembang api selanjutnya muncul.

 

Tak ada satupun yang membagi fokus pada mereka berdua, karena masih sibuk menatap langit hitam bersepuh ledakan kecil warna-warni. Tangan Kaminaga tetap digenggam erat, mengisyaratkan agar tak dilepas.

 

" _Mmm.._ "

 

Kaminaga berharap waktu bisa berhenti sekarang dan tak perlu memikirkan apapun lagi.

 

 

 

 

 

_Tolong._

_Untuk sekali ini saja._

_Biarkan momen ini kami nikmati bersama untuk lebih lama lagi_.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

#END

**Author's Note:**

> ok just wtf with the internet-goddamn-connection in this place huh


End file.
